Belleza Nocturna
by Nyx Michaelis
Summary: Una chica de 17 años...un misterioso hombre que cambia su vida...nadie se imagina lo que ocurre cuando todos duermen...imaginen a Ciel version my lady :D
1. Comienzo

_**¿Crees en los vampiros?**_

-Jajaja, por supuesto que no, esas cosas no existen.

Esa hubiera sido su respuesta si le hubieran preguntado hace un par de semanas, pero era sorprendente la velocidad con la que las personas pueden cambiar de parecer, aunque casi siempre tengan que ver para creer.

**3 MESES ANTES.**

Era una noche calurosa de verano y por la calle casi vacía iba caminando una bella chica de hermosos ojos color azul que asemejaban a dos zafiros y con un largo cabello que se ondeaba con cada paso que daba.

Iba un poco nerviosa ya que era muy tarde y ella aún no llegaba a su casa. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de que fuera tan tarde mientras estaba con sus amigas. Ahora si se metería en problemas.

Claro que de saber lo que después pasaría, un regaño por parte de sus padres hubiera sido mucho mejor que lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Con tal de llegar un poco más rápido a su casa decidió tomar un atajo, pero pronto se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

El callejón estaba solo, solamente iba ella caminando por ese lugar, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

De la nada, a sus espaldas escuchó pasos, lo cual hizo que ella comenzara a caminar un poco más deprisa, pero la persona que la iba siguiendo hizo lo mismo.

Ella trataba de poner una mayor distancia entre ellos dos, pero no funcionaba.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el cual había comenzado a correr y sintió que aquella persona la jalaba por el cabello y la arrojaba contra la pared.

-¡Nooo, suéltame, déjame!

-pero que chica tan más linda, no deberías de andar tu solita a estas horas.

Sintió como aquel hombre comenzaba a meter su mano por debajo de su falda y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Déjame, por favor!

Pero él no se iba a detener. Comenzó a besar su blanco cuello y después sintió su mano en su estómago.

-¡Auxiliooo! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!

Pero no había nadie cerca para ayudarla.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se pegó más al cuerpo de ella y cuando hizo eso sintió algo que la hizo llenarse de un terror que nunca antes había sentido.

Sus manos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo mientras el continuaba besando su cuello y ella sentía algo ¿filoso?

Ya no sabía qué hacer, no había nadie que la salvara, así que cerró sus ojos.

Pero de repente el peso que la mantenía contra la pared desapareció y ella cayó al piso golpeándose en la cabeza.

Sintió una ráfaga de viento helado, escuchó un grito y todo se quedó a oscuras.


	2. Él

Sentía que estaba recostada sobre algo duro y comenzaba a sentir un horrible dolor en la cabeza.

-Oye, despierta. Vamos, por favor despierta.

Nunca antes había escuchado esa voz, pero se le hacía difícil no querer responderle. Comenzó a abrir los ojos queriendo encontrar la fuente de aquella hermosa voz.

Al principio vio todo borroso, pero poco a poco fue viendo mejor, hasta darse cuenta de que miraba hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas y con una gran luna llena en él.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y lo vio.

Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

Era pálido, pero tenía el cabello de un profundo color negro, unos labios tentadores y unos ojos color rojo que le recodaban mucho a la sangre, pero eran tan hermosos que se asemejaban más al color de las rosas rojas o de dos rubíes. Él parecía estar aliviado de que ella hubiera despertado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Hmmm…si, eso creo…pero…-comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado antes de que se desmayara. -¿Dónde está?, ¿qué pasó con ese hombre?

-Shhh, tranquila, se fue. Todo está bien.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-En el momento en el que me vio huyó. Tal parece que no era tan valiente como aparentaba. Ya no te preocupes por eso. Pero vamos, será mejor que te levantes.

Aquel sexy hombre que se había convertido en su salvador le extendía una mano para ayudarla.

En cuanto la tocó sintió un estremecimiento, pero algo le decía que no debía de temer de esa persona. Extraño, ¿no? Tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

-Gracias por haberme salvado.

-Descuida, de nada. Cualquier persona que hubiera pasado y te hubiera visto te habría ayudado.

-Sí, eso creo. ¿Pero no te han dicho que el _hubiera_ o existe? Fuiste tú el que me ayudó, así que gracias.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un momento en silencio hasta que…

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué hora es?

-Pasa de la medianoche.

-Me van a matar, me van a matar, mis padres me van a matar.

-Tranquila, no creo que te regañen después de que les expliques lo que pasó.

-Será mejor que me vaya…pero…

-¿Te puedo acompañar? Perdón, se que ni siquiera me conoces, pero ya que te salvé una vez me siento responsable de que llegues a salvo a tu casa.

La manera en la que lo dijo la hizo sentirse protegida, como nunca antes lo había sentido en su vida. Sonaba ridículo que ella confiara tanto en él, pero era difícil de explicar, estaba segura de que él no le haría daño.

-Pero si no quieres por supuesto que entenderé, es más, no debí de haber dicho eso…

-No…si…digo, sería grandioso que me acompañaras, realmente no quiero estar sola después de lo que pasó.

Sebastian sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio y ella podía notar lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Eso hacía que ella tuviera una sensación extraña pero a la vez agradable.

-Discúlpame. Acabo de salvarte, te estoy acompañando a tu casa y ni siquiera me he presentado. Me llamo Sebastian Michaelis.

-Ciel Phantomhive.

-¿Ciel?

-Sí. Verás, mi padre quería un niño, y estaba muy ilusionado con esa idea, de manera que ya había escogido el nombre. Pero nací yo, y por lo menos quiso ganar en llamarme así, lo cual no le gustó mucho a mi mamá que digamos. Pero igual y me gusta mucho. Me hace sentirme diferentes y…

-Especial, ¿no? Alguien única.

-Sí…así es.

¿Y estudias?

-Acabo de entrar a la Universidad. Administración de empresas, mi padre tiene una cadena de jugueterías y siempre quiso que su hijo se hiciera cargo de ellas algún día.

-Exacto, su hijo. ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

-Sí…quiero decir, me gusta y si eso hace feliz a mi papá yo estoy bien.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que dirías?

-Acabo de llegar a este lugar, así que realmente no puedo decir mucho.

-Te ves mayor que yo, ¿vives solo?, ¿qué te trae aquí?

-Tengo 25 años. Mis padres murieron y decidí que era hora de hacer un cambio.

-Perdón, lo siento…no quería…

-Descuida. Fue hace tiempo, todo está bien…creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Él señaló con la cabeza hacia un lado y Ciel se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa, ni siquiera había notado que se habían detenido. Estando con él el tiempo transcurría de diferente manera.

-Ah, gracias por haberme acompañado.

-De nada, fue un placer-

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver después.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, me agradas. Además de recuerdo que me salvaste y debo de hacer algo para agradecértelo.

No se dio cuenta de que se habían ido acercando hasta quedar de frente observándose a los ojos. Ella podía sentir la respiración de Sebastian.

-Será mejor que entres.

-Ajá-estaba un poco aturdida, ¿y quién no lo estaría estando con alguien como él?, se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y volvió a mirar a donde estaba Sebastian- Nos ve…

Pero él ya no estaba. Se encontraba ella sola frente a la puerta y no había ni rastro de hacia dónde se había ido él.

-Sebastian.

Susurró su nombre y para ella sonó hermoso, lo sintió como una caricia. Cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta.


	3. Relato

Como era de esperarse, sus padres la habían estado esperando y cuando llegó a la sala se pusieron a gritarle miles de cosas: que si estaban muy preocupados, que por qué no había llamado, en qué estaba pensando.

Ciel solamente decidió decirles que se le había hecho un poco tarde y que cuando regresaba sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo, de manera que decidió rodear un poco para perderlo.

Una vez que les dijo eso, ellos comenzaron ahora a decirle si estaba bien, si no le había hecho nada, a lo que ella contestó que todo estaba bien, que ya no se preocuparan.

Ellos se relajaron un poco pero eso no impidió que la castigaran por un mes.

Una vez en su cuarto se metió a bañar y después se puso su pijama: una delgada blusa de tirantes y un pequeño short, ambos de color rosa.

Estando recostada en su cama comenzó a recordar todo de nuevo. Ella corriendo por el callejón, las manos de aquél hombre sobre su cuerpo, un grito y después ella abriendo los ojos y topándose con los de Sebastian.

En ese momento ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Acababa de conocerlo apenas unas horas atrás, era mayor que ella, solamente sabía que sus padres habían muerto, que se llamaba Sebastian y…nunca antes se había sentido así por algún otro hombre en su vida.

Estuvo pensando en él hasta que se fue quedando dormida, pero eso no significó que dejara de verlo. Soñó con él, con sus ojos; ella se iba acercando más a él, estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando escuchó un grito a sus espaldas…y entonces se despertó.

Si que le había afectado lo de la noche anterior, esperaba que aquel tipo lo pagara algún día.

Miró la hora y decidió que era mejor levantarse de una vez para comenzar a arreglarse e irse a la escuela.

Terminó de bañarse, se arregló y bajó a desayunar.

Estaba por terminar de comer sus hot cakes cuando en las noticias pasaron algo que le llamó la atención:

-Hace unos momentos fue encontrado el cadáver de un hombre en un callejón cerca del Centro Comercial en la Avenida Principal. No ha podido ser identificado ya que no portaba algún papel que lo hiciera, además de que su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado y todo su cuerpo presentaba heridas que de acuerdo a los primeros informes pudieron haber sido causadas por algún animal. La policía aún no sabe quién o qué lo pudo haber causado. En otras noticias…

Ciel sintió que se ponía helada al escuchar eso.

Decidió irse a la escuela en ese momento y se despidió de sus padres.

Estaba segura de que ese era el mismo callejón por el que había pasado anoche.

Pero ese no podía ser el mismo hombre. Sebastian le dijo que el hombre había huido cuando él llegó, pero, ¿y el grito?

Tal vez había sido el mismo hombre cuando Sebastian comenzó a perseguirlo, o incluso tal vez hasta lo había imaginado, al fin de cuentas se había golpeado en la cabeza.

En la escuela, el seguir pensando en eso hizo que el profesor Tanaka la regañara varias veces por estar distraída.

Y en la cafetería:

-¿Ciel? Oye, hola…¡CIEL!

-¿Qué? Perdón.

-Como lo dije…ella está en las nubes. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-le había preguntado Meilin.

-Nada…es sólo que, ¿escucharon lo del hombre que encontraron en el callejón?

-Sí, fue horrible, ¿creen que pudo haberlo hecho un animal?

-No lo sé, pero el caso es que anoche que regresaba de estar con ustedes, decidí cruzar por ese callejón para llegar más pronto, pero alguien comenzó a perseguirme y me acorraló contra la pared.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-¿Estás bien? NO te hizo nada, ¿verdad?

-No, un chico llegó y ese hombre huyó, o por lo menos eso es lo que creo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me desmayé. Pero antes de hacerlo creo que escuché un grito.

-¿Y ahora estás pensando que la persona que te salvó le hizo algo a ese hombre y es al que encontraron en la mañana?

A pesar de ser algo desconfiada y tímida, Meilin era muy intuitiva e inteligente.

Ciel solamente se encogió de hombros ante aquella pregunta, la cual describía perfectamente lo que sentía.

-Eso no puede ser-dijo Ranmao- Alguien que te salva de un hombre como aquel no puede ser capaz de hacer algo como lo de la mañana. Además, ¿sabes cuántas personas pasan por ese callejón todos los días? Incluso el hombre de las noticias pudo haber estado en el callejón horas antes de que tú pasaras.

Ciel pensó que Ranmao tenía razón, mucha gente pasaba por ese lugar, el cuerpo podría estar desde antes. Y aunque no lo mencionó, decidió que el grito había sido cosa de su imaginación.

-Y bien, cuéntanos, ¿cómo era él?

-¡Ranmao!

-¿Qué?, solamente quiero saber cómo es el salvador de mi amiga, puede que un día me lo tope y me gustaría agradecerle. ¿Entonces Ciel?

Ella se rió y comenzó a contarles todo: el sonido de su voz cuando la estaba llamando, al abrir los ojos y lo primero que vieron fue a él, la belleza de sus ojos, su pelo, la manera en la que la ayudó a levantarse, cuando la acompañó a su casa.

-Creo que esta noche iré a ese callejón para ver si me encuentro uno igual.

-Ay Ranmao, mejor cállate.

-Jajaja, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿y qué pasó cuando llegaron a tu casa?

-Le dije que me gustaría volver a verlo- sus amigas abrieron los ojos emocionadas- y se fue.

-¿¡Qué!

-Abrí la puerta y cuando me di la vuelta ya no estaba-

Tal vez tenía que ir a otro lado, igual ya era tarde, y solamente quería que tu llegaras a salvo a tu casa.

-O tal vez solamente se interesaba en saber dónde vivías.

-Meilin, tienes que dejar de ser tan desconfiada.

-Y a ti no te vendría nada mal, que lo fueras, aunque fuera un poco.

-Olvídalo. Ciel, hombres así no te los encuentras a diario. Créeme, yo he buscado. Estoy segura de que cuando menos lo imagines lo volverás a ver, ya verás. Si te topaste con él fue por algo.

Toda la mañana transcurrió y en la tarde en la biblioteca no hubo mucho cambio. Las tres terminaron su trabajo cuando ya estaba atardeciendo. Se despidieron y cada quien se dirigió para su casa.

Cuando iba caminando, Ciel solamente podía pensar si algún día volvería a ver a Sebastian.

**

* * *

****De acuerdo, tercer capítulo….**

**tengo listo el 4 pero con eso de que se me acaban las**

**vacaciones puede que se me vaya la inspiración XD**

**comenzaré a hacer el 5 ahorita….y eso que ya tengo partes de **

**próximos capítulos…hasta ya sé cómo va a terminar todo ^^**

_**Pregunta:**_** quieren lemon en la historia o que se más tierna?**

**la parte del lemon ya la tengo escrita…será pequeña ^^**

**pero para la versión tierna ya tengo ideas…**

**qué opinan?**

_*****Gracias por los reviews*****_


	4. Encuentros

Volvía a caminar sola por la calle, no era tan tarde como el día anterior, pero aún así se sentía un poco nerviosa, aunque había más gente alrededor de ella y nadie parecía sospechoso.

Y en ese momento lo sintió.

No sabía dónde, ni cómo pero estaba segura de que alguien la observaba.

Pero por más que volteaba no veía que nadie se estuviera fijando en ella.

Comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que ayer, desesperación, miedo.

Creía que en cualquier momento le pediría ayuda o algo a la primera persona que viera, aunque realmente no supiera lo que le diría.

Volteo una vez más hacia atrás y luego chocó con alguien.

-¡Ahhh! Perdón, lo siento, yo…¿Sebastian?

Él estaba de nuevo frente a ella, y por un breve momento le pareció ver en sus ojos algo de ¿odio?

-Hola, no esperaba encontrarte- le dijo él, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y ahora sus ojos se veían amables y hermosos igual que la otra vez.

-Sí, yo tampoco, iba a mi casa y…nada. Me alegra volver a verte.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…yo…¿por qué preguntas?

-No, nada. Me pareció que estabas nerviosa.

-Bueno, aún sigo pensando en lo del callejón.

-Tranquila, él ya no volverá a hacerte nada, a nadie.

La manera en la que lo dijo se le hizo un poco extraña, hasta cierto punto parecía como si estuviera enojado con aquel hombre, lo cual era extraño ya que no lo conocía y era muy raro que él se preocupara tanto por ella, pero aún así no pudo negar que le encantaba que él se interesara en ella.

-Sí, gracias…supongo que después de que alguien te persigue no te quedan ganas de volver a hacerlo.

-Ajá.

-Bueno…iba para mi casa, ¿quieres…?

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a otro lugar.

-Sí…claro…de acuerdo…

-Cuídate mucho, nos vemos después.

-Sí.

Ella se quedó parada mientras Sebastian se iba por la dirección de la que ella había llegado, y cuando Ciel miró hacia atrás…otra vez había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Suspiró y siguió caminando, había comenzado a anochecer.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, la luna llena ya estaba llegando a lo alto del cielo que comenzaba a cubrirse de estrellas.

Una casa "abandonada" a las afueras de la cuidad siempre era testigo de cosas que para las demás personas resultarían imposibles de imaginar.

Sebastian entró en esa casa, se subió por las escaleras y caminó hasta llegar a la última habitación del pasillo.

-Adelante, aprovecha que **él **no está aquí.

-Déjala en paz.

-Vaya, tranquilo Sebastian, cualquiera diría que esa chica te importa. Además, tú fuiste el que lo hizo enojar.

-Dorcell se lo buscó primero. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y no iba a permitir que lo siguiera haciendo.

-Pero era tu familia…hacerle eso y dejarlo en ese callejón, muy mal Sebastian. Ahora él no se va a quedar tranquilo.

-Si alguno de ustedes la vuelve a tocar…

-Yo sólo sigo órdenes, aunque eso no signifique que algunas veces no lo disfrute.- Dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro.

Sebastian no podía perder el control, o por lo menos aún no.

-Escucha Lau, si no se tranquilizan, lo pagaran, y no me importa lo que piensen, ni siquiera él.

Sebastian se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, pero a sus espaldas pudo escuchar claramente que Lau lo despidió con un **"Nos veremos muy pronto".**

Sebastian estaba en lo más alto de un edificio observando el cielo. Sintiendo algo que durante toda su existencia nunca había experimentado, y por lo tanto no estaba seguro de lo que realmente era.

Vio dos estrellas que brillaban con gran intensidad y los ojos de Ciel vinieron a su mente.

No, no podía permitirse el pensar y sentir eso.

Alguien como él no lo tenía permitido. Nunca podría ser feliz de esa manera.

Por la ventana abierta entraba la luz de la luna la cual hacia que los ojos de Ciel brillaran de una hermosa manera.

Esos ojos llenos de intriga, esos ojos que podían decir más que mil palabras.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la luz de la luna llena cayera sobre ella.

"_**Nos vemos después", **_eso había dicho él, pero ¿ella realmente quería que pasara eso? Probablemente sí.

Suspiró y cerró la ventana, en ese día había suspirado mucho por culpa de Sebastian.


	5. Invitación

Los días pasaron con aparente normalidad para todo el mundo, excepto para Ciel, pues ya no se había topado con Sebastian y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Cerraba sus ojos y veía su rostro, escuchaba su voz.

Era raro y a pesar de que nunca antes le había pasado eso, tenía que admitirlo: estaba enamorada de él.

Estaba enamorada del hombre que la había salvado, al cual sólo había visto en dos ocasiones, era mayor que ella y ahora llevaba días sin verlo.

Pero ella no sabía que eso cambiaría dentro de poco.

Ciel había salido a caminar por el parque un rato ya que necesitaba despejar su mente aunque fuera un momento.

Pero se podía decir que la visita al parque no había funcionado como ella esperaba.

Además de que de nuevo tenía esa sensación; el sentirse observada por alguien.

Ella pensaba que realmente era por lo que había pasado la noche en la que conoció a Sebastian, pero había algo más, ella estaba segura de que eso no se lo estaba imaginando.

Alguien realmente la observaba. Y lo extraño era que comenzaba a sentir eso una vez que comenzaba a anochecer.

Estaba a punto de levantarse de la banca para irse a su casa cuando vio que Sebastian se dirigía hacia ella.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Hola!, hace mucho que no te veía.

-Sí, lo sé. Me alegro de verte.

Ciel no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso; en cambio, Sebastian parecía un poco nervioso, cansado, preocupado, y sus ojos de alguna manera no tenían el brillo de la primera vez que lo vio.

-¿Te quieres sentar?

-Sí, gracias.

-Este…¿estás bien?, ¿te pasa algo malo?

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, es que…te vez un poco extraño, como si algo te preocupara.

-No es nada, en los últimos días he tenido algunas cosas que hacer, eso es todo.

-Si quieres hablar de algo…

-Gracias, pero estoy bien.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Ciel no lo conocía mucho, pero estaba segura de que a Sebastian le ocurría algo.

Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea, o por lo menos para ella en ese momento le había parecido genial.

-¡Ya sé! Te invito a cenar a mi casa.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, te invito a cenar.

-Gracias, pero no creo…

-¡No! Shhh, no, no te puedes negar. Insisto, Además aún no hago algo para agradecerte que me salvaras. Por favor.

Sebastian observó a Ciel. Sus hermosos ojos azules reflejaban el deseo que ella sentía porque él aceptara la invitación. Él sonrió. Era imposible no sonreír estando con ella.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Sí!, vamos.- ella se puso de pie de un salto, tomó la mano de Sebastian e hizo que también se pusiera de pie para comenzar a caminar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no soltaba la mano de Sebastian se sonrojó y la soltó, pero siguieron caminando muy cerca el uno del otro.

El camino hacia la casa fue en silencio, ya que Ciel estaba pensando en qué era lo que le diría a sus padres cuando llegaran, ¿de dónde conocía a Sebastian?

-Llegamos, adelante.

-Las damas primero.

-Ja, gracias.

Una vez estando dentro Ciel lo guió hasta la sala, se podía notar el nerviosismo en la habitación, la cual también estaba en completo silencio.

-¿Ciel?

-Sí, en la sala.

Ciel no sabía si era un alivio o no, pero en ese momento sus padres llegaron por las escaleras, y para sorpresa de ella iban vestidos como si fueran a salir. Como nadie decía nada, Sebastian decidió hablar.

-Buenas noches, soy Sebastian Michaelis.

-Buenas noches, somos los padres de Ciel, yo soy Vincent Phantomhive, y ella mi esposa Rachel.

-Mucho gusto.

-Sí…él, es Sebastian, es un amigo, lo que pasa es que lo invité a cenar.

-Ahhh, nos gustaría quedarnos, pero vamos a ir a una cena para celebrar que tu padre firmó un contrato. En todo caso la cena ya está lista Ciel, solamente se tiene que calentar.

-O Sebastian podría venir otro día…

-No cariño, Ciel ya lo invitó y sería grosero que cancelara en este momento.

El papá de Ciel estaba con cara de pocos amigos, y cuando él no la miraba Ciel aprovechó para decirle "gracias" a su mamá sin hacer ningún sonido, a lo que ella le sonrió, pues le tenía mucha confianza.

-De acuerdo-dijo al final Vincent.

-Bueno, Sebastian, te quedas en tu casa, ya tendremos más tiempo de hablar en otra ocasión.

-Claro señora.

-Ciel, regresaremos tarde, no nos esperes despierta.

-Sí mamá, está bien.-ella acompañó a sus padres hasta la puerta, cuando su padre se dirigió a ella.

-Estaremos hablando.

-Sí papá.

-De acuerdo, cuídate.

-Sí, y ustedes también, adiós.

Cerró la puerta y regresó a la sala donde se encontraba Sebastian.

-Tus padres te quieren mucho.

-Sí…este…perdón por lo de mi papá.

-Descuida, así son los padres con sus hijas.

-Aunque a veces el mío como que exagera…mmm… ¿cenamos ya?

-Sí, por mi esta bien.

Caminaron hacia la cocina y Sebastian se ofreció a ayudarle a Ciel a preparar todo.

Durante la cena hubo una que otra pregunta ocasional, entre ellas cuál era la flor favorita de Ciel, a lo que ella contestó que eran las rosas blancas, pero que también le estaban comenzando a gustar las rojas.

Terminaron de cenar y de nueva cuenta Sebastian le ofreció su ayuda a Ciel para limpiar todo, ella se apenó un poco y le dijo que no era necesario, pero él insistió.

Dejaron todo limpio, y Ciel no sabía si lo que haría a continuación estaba bien o no. O la manera en la que lo tomaría Sebastian.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo de música en mi cuarto?

-Mmm…creo que ya es un poco tarde, no lo sé…

-Vamos, sólo será un momento, además así platicamos y nos conocemos mejor.

-Solo un momento ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

A Ciel le pareció que Sebastian realmente no se quería quedar. O tal vez no quería que Ciel pensara mal de él al quererse quedar sólo con ella.

Llegaron al cuarto y Ciel fue a poner la música.

Ella se sentó en la cama y le indicó a Sebastian que él hiciera lo mismo; él avanzó despacio y se sentó a un lado de Ciel.

Ahora comenzaba a escucharse "Bird". Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, y no era por nada, pero se estaba volviendo incómodo. Hasta que Ciel lo rompió.

-Amo esa canción.

-¿Por qué?

-Realmente las personas no somos libres, de alguna u otra manera, todos tenemos algo sin lo que no podemos vivir. Una persona que sea realmente importante para nosotros. Quedamos atados a ellos, pero de cierta manera somos felices porque ellos lo son, ¿no crees?

Tal vez él podía entenderlo, después de todo él nunca había sido cien por ciento libre, no podía pensar en lo que realmente quería, lo que en verdad necesitaba.

Se quedaron mirando, sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Entonces sin ni siquiera ponerse a pensarlo un momento, Ciel se acercó a Sebastian y lo besó.

Él al principio se sorprendió, sabía que eso era peligroso, pero nunca le había sido tan difícil luchar contra algo como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Sebastian sentía algo por ella, no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero estaba seguro de que sentía algo realmente intenso que nunca antes había experimentado.

Ciel había estado un poco confundida por todo lo que estaba sintiendo hacia él, en ese momento como en los días anteriores, pero pasó a sentirse feliz ya que parecía que Sebastian le estaba correspondiendo.

Ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos, mientras Sebastian ponía las suyas en la cintura de Ciel.

El beso se prolongó aún más, sus labios se movían al mismo compás, pero algo cambió.

Sebastian comenzó a sentir algo diferente. Era un deseo que él conocía perfectamente bien.

Ahora realmente todo aquello era peligroso, intentó separarse de Ciel, pero ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos negándose a poner distancia entre ellos.

Aquello realmente no lo ayudaba, y entonces el deseo fue más fuerte.

Sebastian recostó a Ciel en la cama y la continuó besando, comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo.

Ella comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente mientras Sebastian continuaba besando sus labios, bajaba hacia su cuello…y entonces Ciel sintió algo diferente.

Un dolor en su cuello y que comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Ella gritó y trató de alejarse de él, pero Sebastian seguía mordiéndola y absorbiendo su sangre.

Él no podía detenerse, sentía como Ciel iba perdiendo la conciencia estando debajo de él.

-No…Sebas…Sebastian…

Cuando escuchó su nombre algo dentro de él tomó sentido.

Se separó de Ciel alarmado, ella se quedó en la cama casi inconsciente. Sebastian la observaba, estaba pálida, en su cuello los dos orificios que él le había hecho y por los cuales resbalaba un hilo de sangre.

Se horrorizó ante lo que había hecho.

Ciel se sentía débil, en momentos veía todo borroso y estaba muy confundida. Sebastian estaba de pie delante de ella, sus ojos rojos brillaban de una manera que nunca antes había visto. Podía ver sus colmillos y su boca manchada de sangre, su sangre.

Él intentó acercarse a ella, pero Ciel se encogió ante ese movimiento. Se sintió terrible por eso y se alejó poco a poco negando con la cabeza, como si eso pudiera hacer que aquello no hubiera pasado.

-Lo siento, yo no…no…

Ciel vio a Sebastian salir por la ventana.

Ella no pudo más y se dejó ir en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Por fin el capítulo 5...una semana de clases y ya estoy de tarea hasta el cuello D:**

**creo que este es el capítulo más largo de los que van...pero siento que, no sé...como que faltó algo**

**Ok...ahora subiré capítulo cada semana...por con esto de la tarea...**

**vieron el cap 6 de Kuroshitsuji II?**

**el mejor capítulo en todo lo que va del anime...primera temporada, esta, todo...**

**y gracias a eso llegó la inspiración para escribir el final de esta historia...ya quiero ponerlo!**

**además escribí otro fic...también gracias al capítulo 6...se llama _Trato_..por si quieren pasar a leerlo ^^**

**ahhh...además desde hace tiempo escribí otro fic..mm..lemon XD**

**pero me da cosa subirlo jajajajajaja...pero es de Naruto, iniciales: S-S-I...**

**LO SUBO?**


	6. Decisión

Ciel comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero específicamente el cuello.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Música…Sebastian…ellos dos besándose…y entonces…

Ciel se sentó de inmediato en la cama y sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Como pudo llegó al espejo que estaba frente a su cama y se observó.

Casi no se podían distinguir, pero sin duda alguna en su cuello tenía dos pequeños puntos rojos, como si se hubiera pinchado con algo, como si algún insecto le hubiera picado, como si la hubieran mordido…

No, no podría ser cierto, no podría ser verdad.

Sebastian no podría haberla mordido, no dejándole esas marcas, porque esas no dejaba una persona, esas marcas eran iguales a las que salían en las películas de…

No podía decir esa palabra, decirla sólo terminaría por confirmar todo, dar por hecho que todo era verdad, ¿pero entonces qué era?

Ellos dos habían estado besándose, de repente el dolor, el brillo en los ojos de Sebastian, la sangre en su boca…tenía que haber una explicación lógica para todo eso, pero él había salido por la ventana, en el segundo piso, no había forma de que cayera sin hacerse daño. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y lentamente miró hacia abajo…vació, no había nada ni nadie.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, regresó a su cama y se sentó. Trató de tranquilizarse.

Sebastian no podía ser eso, la había salvado, era amable…y lo recordó; el cuerpo que fue encontrado en el callejón a la mañana siguiente de su ataque y de haber conocido a Sebastian, las veces que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Entonces comenzó a llorar. No sabía la razón, solamente sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

¿Por qué lloraba?

¿Porque Sebastian no era lo que ella creía?

¿Porque la había dejado sola?

Pero él no podía ser malo. La había salvado en el callejón y si hubiera querido hacerle algo, lo hubiera hecho mientras estaba inconsciente, cuando regresaban a su casa. Se habían visto después de eso y esa noche habían estado solos.

Ella recordaba que él se había negado a ir a su casa, y después había mostrado algo de resistencia al momento en el cual subieron a su habitación y después comenzaron a besarse, hasta que…

¿Él no se había querido quedar porque sabía que pasaría eso? ¿Acaso era que no quería hacerle daño?

Tenía que volver a verlo.

Era una completa locura, pero necesitaba verlo de nuevo para poder aclarar todo eso de una buena vez.

Vampiro, demonio, lo que fuera. Para ella Sebastian se había convertido en el ser más hermoso que había conocido.

Se limpió sus lágrimas, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a encontrarlo, y esta vez no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Sebastian se encontraba en una habitación oscura, no había ningún sonido alrededor.

Estaba en una silla, se sentía terrible; terrible a pesar de que había bebido sangre, lo cual significaba que debería de sentirse más fuerte, sobretodo al haber bebido esa sangre, era la mejor que había probado…

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Había perdido en control frente a Ciel, había perdido el control con Ciel, la había herido, la había defraudado.

¿Cuánta sangre había tomado?

No la suficiente como para matarla…no, de eso estaba seguro, no podría haberla matado, si hubiera hecho eso jamás se lo perdonaría, ni aunque viviera por siglos, por milenios.

No supo el momento en el cual sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, simplemente las sintió en su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí. No te había visto llorar desde…no, nunca te había visto llorar. ¿Acaso te acabaste el postre tan rápido?

-¡Cállate!

-Wow, tranquilo, ¿te duele escuchar la verdad?

-Tú no sabes nada, no tienes idea de nada, así que lárgate antes de que se vuelva a repetir lo de Dorcell, pero ahora no podrán ni siquiera saber si era una persona, un animal o alguien de nosotros.

-Ja, me das lástima, ya veremos qué pasa cuando él regrese, y lo que le hará a ella por saber la verdad…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lau estaba contra la pared, y tenía la mano de Sebastian en su garganta. Cualquier persona ya se abría muerto con eso a causa de la fuerza que Sebastian estaba empleando, pero para los vampiros no era suficiente.

Los ojos de Sebastian y Lau brillaban, y ambos estaban mostrando sus colmillos.

-No lo volveré a repetir. Aléjense de ella.

-Te arrepentirás, nadie puede ir en su contra, y tú lo sabes.

-Obsérvame.

Sebastian soltó a Lau, no esperó para saber si le había dicho algo, no esperó para ver su reacción, simplemente se alejó de ese lugar para no perderse más en él, en lo que realmente era.

* * *

**sexto capítulo...**

**es más corto que el anterior, pero en este se ven las reacciones después de lo que**

**sucedió...y la inspiración llegó de nuevo después de ver el capítulo 7, tal vez más tarde **

**suba otra historia basada en el capítulo...se va a llamar _Traición._**

**Gané un concurso de fanfics en Facebook! xD**

**gané con _Lo más importante, _de las historias que llevo esa fue la primera que escribí...y fue**

**para una tarea...continuaré escribiendo.**

_***saludos***_


	7. Explicación

-Ciel, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Tenía su desayuno intacto, la mirada hacia abajo y aún estaba un poco pálida.

-Sí…no dormí bien, eso es todo.

-Será mejor llevarte con el doctor por si acaso.

-No, enserio, estoy bien no es nada.

-De acuerdo, pero si algo empeora te llevaremos. Y hablando de otra cosa, ¿a qué hora se fue Sebastian anoche?

Esperaba que sus padres no hubieran notado la manera en la que ella reaccionó ante aquella pregunta, se sobresaltó y volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Temprano, es que…tenía que ir a otro lado, solamente me ayudó a recoger todo, platicamos un poco y…después se fue.

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros no llegamos muy tarde y cuando fuimos a verte ya estabas dormida y no quisimos despertarte.

-Sí…bueno será mejor que me vaya a la escuela. Adiós.

No ponía atención por dónde iba, y en realidad no le importaba mucho. Solamente quería verlo, verlo para poder aclarar todo, para poder decirle lo que realmente sentía. Si tan solo supiera más de él, ¿dónde vivía?, nunca se preocupó por preguntárselo.

_Ciel._

Tenía que pensar en una manera de encontrarlo, lo buscaría todos los días si eso ayudaba en algo.

_¡Ciel!_

¿Y si lo reportaba como persona desaparecida? Perfecto, ¿qué diría? "Lo conocí hace unos días cuando me salvó, pero ahora yo me enamoré de él y cuando me atreví a besarlo, él me mordió en el cuello". Además, ¿de dónde sacaría una foto de él? Un retrato hablado. Podría describir a la perfección sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios…

-¡Ciel!, ¿estás sorda o qué te pasa?

Meylin había aparecido a un lado de ella, parecía como si hubiera corrido.

-Te estoy hablando…desde hace rato…y…no volteabas.

-Lo siento, yo…estaba pensando en algo, estaba distraída.

-Se nota. Para empezar, ¿ya viste dónde estás?

Era verdad, ni siquiera había prestado atención por dónde caminaba. Miró a su alrededor, y en estremecimiento la recorrió. Se encontraba en el callejón donde había comenzado todo, en el cual había conocido a Sebastian.

-¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida, más de lo que ya estabas.

-Sí…sólo…nada. Vámonos a la escuela.

Meylin entrelazó su brazo con el de Ciel y las dos comenzaron a caminar.

No dijeron nada durante el camino, pero Ciel pudo notar que su amiga le lanzaba miradas llenas de procupación.

Llegaron a la escuela y se encontraron con Ranmao cuando se dirigían a su salón.

Fue igual que al día siguiente de haber conocido a Sebastian. No podía poner atención y por esa razón los maestros la regañaban. Pero por más que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en él, y realmente no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Y sus amigas estaban comenzando a sospechar que algo ocurría, sobretodo Meylin.

-Ya dinos qué es lo que te pasa Ciel, por favor.

-No es nada, estoy bien.

-Por favor Ciel, te conozco y sé que perfectamente que algo no anda bien contigo. Hasta Ranmao se dio cuenta.

-Vaya, gracias, me halagas. Pero Meylin tiene razón, aquí está sucediendo algo. Y mi experiencia personal me indica que tiene que ver con un chico.

A la mente de Ciel vino el momento en el que se besó con Sebastian y lo que ella sintió cuando creyó que él le correspondía.

-¡Ja!, ¡lo sabía!, te mordiste el labio. ¿Quién es?

-Espera, ¿cómo se llamaba?...Sebastian.

Ciel solamente desvió la mirada de la de Meylin.

-¡Claro!, ¿cómo olvidarnos de nuestro buen amigo Sebastian? Ahora cuéntanos lo que pasó.-pidió Ranmao con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

-No pasó nada.

-Ciel, vamos, somos tus amigas, puedes confiar en nosotras…o acaso…¿él te hizo algo?

Los ojos de Meylin demostraban horror, Ranmao se cubrió la boca con su mano mientras sus ojos se mostraban iguales a los de Meylin.

-¡No! Claro que no…bueno, no fue eso…

-Entonces dinos qué pasó por favor.

Ellas realmente sólo querían ayudarla, tenían años de conocerse y era normal que se preocuparan las unas por las otras. Siempre se habían contado todo, sus problemas, sus alegrías. Pero en esta ocasión ella no iba a poder hacer eso.

Además primero tenía que estar segura de lo que realmente pasaba, aunque parecía que todo estaba claro.

Decidió contarles sólo parte de la verdad.

-De acuerdo, lo que pasó es que…lo invité a cenar.

-Wow, genial. Aunque supongo que no pasó nada interesante ya que estaban tus papás.

-Mmm…de hecho, mis papás no se quedaron con nosotros, tuvieron que ir a una cena de negocios.

-Ok, esto se pone cada vez más interesante, continua.

-Pues, me ayudó a preparar todo y cenamos.

-Vamo Ciel, tú no tendrías esa cara si solamente hubieran cenado, pasó algo más y no lo puedes ocultar.

-Estuvimos escuchando algo de música y…y después yo…lo besé.

-¡Eso es amiga! Las chicas también deberían de tomar la iniciativa, eso es lo que yo siempre hago, ¿y qué hizo él?, ¿te devolvió el beso?

-Pues, al principio…si.

-¿Al principio?, ¿cómo que al principio?, ¿pues qué pasó?

-Después él me…se alejó.

-Hombres. Les asusta que las chicas sean así, no les gusta perder el control.

-¿Estás segura que solamente fue eso?

Durante toda la plática Meylin no había apartado la vista de Ciel, incluso ahora parecía que no estaba muy convencida con la historia.

-Sí. Después se fue, tenía que ir a otro lugar.

-Y lo vuelvo a decir: hombres.

-Oigan, es hora de que me vaya a casa. Mamá va a salir y tengo que llegar temprano.

-Claro, nos vemos después. Cuídate.

-Cuídate mucho.

Ciel se levantó de su silla, se puso la mochila en el hombro y se dio media vuelta cuando Meylin le habló.

-Espera, ¿qué tienes en el cuello?

-Nada.

-Acabo de ver que tenías algo.

-Tal vez…me picó un insecto. Tengo que irme, adiós.

Comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar antes de que Meylin pudiera hacerle más preguntas.

-Déjala Meylin, tal vez era un "regalito" del beso de anoche.

-Ya llegué.

-Oh, hola cariño, ¿quieres que te caliente la comida?

-No, gracias mamá. Estoy un poco cansada. Mejor dormiré un rato antes de hacer la tarea.

-De acuerdo, descansa.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al espejo, era imposible que Meylin hubiera notado las marcas en su cuello, cuando ella las había visto se distinguían muy poco. Retiró su pelo del cuello. Los dos puntos seguían estando en el mismo lugar, pero ahora estaban acompañados de una especia de moretón. Perfecto. Tendría que cubrirlo con maquillaje para que Meylin no siguiera preguntando sobre eso y para que sus padres no lo notaran.

El amar a alguien realmente se estaba volviendo algo complicado.

Los días pasaron y a Ciel le alivió el hecho de que tanto Meylin como Ranmao no volvieran a bombardearla con preguntas sobre lo que había pasado con Sebastian. Aunque en ocasiones Ciel notaba que Meylin la observaba, como si estuviera esperando a que ella dijera algo.

Así era Meylin, siempre notaba todo.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si Sebastian no se había ido de la ciudad, Tenía días sin verlo. Incluso también había comenzado a pensar si todo aquello no había sido un simple sueño. Las marcas en su cuello habían desaparecido completamente, de manera que necesitaba una prueba, algo que demostrara que Sebastian realmente existía.

Iba caminando.

¿Cuántas veces había caminado sola mientras pensaba en Sebastian?

Eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y al frente pudo ver a un chico que la estaba mirando, directamente a ella.

Parecía un poco mayos, y era muy guapo. Alto, de pelo rubio y unos ojos azules. Pero exactamente sus ojos fueron lo que le llamó la atención.

Tenían un extraño brillo que le resultaba familiar.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Por fin te conozco. Así que tú eres la causante de todo. Sí, eres más linda de lo que pensaba y…vaya, ese olor. Si sumamos las dos cosas, ahora sé por qué le gustas tanto.

-No…no sé de lo que hablas.

-Ja, claro que lo sabes. Si eres lista, y tal parece que si lo eres, de manera que ya habrás notado el parecido. Estoy segura que habrás visto sus ojos muy bien.

-Sebastian…

-¡Exacto!, ese mismo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Lástima, no puedo decirte. Es más, se supone que debería de intervenir en esto, pero no suelo hacerle mucho caso, aunque igual después me perdona.

En su rostro tenía una sonrisa que de cierta forma denotaba satisfacción. Todo aquello hacia que Ciel se confundiera. ¿Quién le había dicho al chico que o la viera?, ¿había sido Sebastian?, ¿acaso ya no quería saber nada de ella y por eso no lo había vuelto a ver después de aquella noche?

-Necesito verlo, tengo que hablar con él.

-Mira, si por mi fuera te diría dónde está. Sería interesante ver lo que sucedería cuando llegaras y te vieran, pero….no puedo. Además…vaya, si que es rápido. Lo siento, pero ya se enojó, así que me voy. Descuida, nos volveremos a ver.

El chico se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Ciel, perdiéndose entre la demás gente.

Parecía como si él hubiera visto a alguien detrás de ella, pero volteó y no había nadie, o por lo menos nadie conocido, o la única persona en la que había estado pensando. Solamente personas que se dirigían a sus casas, a sus trabajos, las cuales no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

* * *

**Por fin el capítulo 7...desde que tengo listo el final se me va la inspiración para**

**poder continuar con los demás capítulos...incluso este lo terminé hoy...**

**pero creo que este recompensa el anterior...por lo menos en que es más largo ^^**

** lo malo es que a la señora inspiración se le ocurre llegar cuando estoy en clases ¬¬**

**aparte áun no termino el de _Traición,_ y salió el capítulo 8 de Kuroshitsuji, y se me ocurrió otra cosa,**

**y este anime me va volver loca entre tantas teorías que comienzo a hacer!**

**Pero bueno, ya comencé a hacer el capítulo 8 de este fanfic, ya tengo un mes escribiéndolo y si todo sigue igual...**

**la acción se acerca...**

***hasta la próxima semana***


	8. Recuerdos

Estaba realmente furioso.

Él ya no se había encontrado con ella no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque era lo mejor. De esa forma ya no podría volver a hacerle daño.

Peo aún le seguía preocupando lo que le pudiera pasar a esa chica. Por eso en cuanto vio que Alois salía de la casa, no dudó en seguirlo.

Él no iba a ningún lado sin su "protector" a menos que él no estuviera de acuerdo en lo que iba a hacer, y eso sólo podía significar que si se enteraba no le iba a causar mucha gracia ya que lo estaba haciendo en contra de las ordenes que se le habían dado.

Iban hacia la calle por la que ella siempre cuando iba a su casa después de la escuela.

Cuando volvió a verla sintió algo extraño, pero eso no se comparó con lo que asintió cuando Ciel pronunció su nombre.

Un calor dentro de su cuerpo, ganas de aparecer frente a ella y abrazarla, pero eso no podía suceder. Ella había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él; probablemente sería para decirle que nunca más la volviera a buscar, que se alejara de ella, que lo aborrecía, por eso él mejor lo hacía por su propia cuenta. No soportaría que Ciel le dijera eso de frente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Podía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que Alois le estaba contando a Ciel. Estaba jugando en terrenos peligrosos. Él no podía decirle a Ciel en dónde podría encontrarlo, sería completamente ridículo de su parte que hiciera eso.

Estaba seguro que Alois lo había sentido, era obvio que se había dado cuenta de que lo había seguido. Por eso antes de que dijera algo más había dejado que lo viera, advertirle para que se fuera.

Pero ahora ya no había gente que presenciara lo que había querido hacer. En realidad no había casi nadie en la casa, y si los que estaban en ella tenían un poco de sentido de supervivencia no se acercarían e interferirían.

-Vaya, hola. Te tardaste un poco en llegar.

Sebastian caminó hacia Alois y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-Ustedes nunca se cansarán de provocarme ¿verdad?

-Es sólo que me gusta verte enojado, no puedes culparme por eso, te ves…lindo.

-Cállate. Dorcell no entendió que dejara de hacer eso y obtuvo lo que se merecía, Lau ya está advertido, así que el último que falta eres tú.

-¿Estás seguro?

Sabía que no podía posponer ese encuentro por más tiempo.

Él siempre se enteraba de todo, no había manera de que le pudieras ocultar algo, siempre lo terminaba sabiendo.

El "líder del grupo" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Todos lo obedecían, pero no por respeto, de alguna forma los intimidaba, les producía temor porque ya sabían de lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de tener el control.

-Aléjate de él.

Sebastian se dio la vuelta lentamente hasta dejar libre a Alois, el cual se dirigió hacia la persona que acababa de llegar.

-Cuanto tiempo Sebastian.

-Claude.

-Esperaba una bienvenida más…agradable. Pero llego y me encuentro con esto. ¿Acaso esa chica con la que has estado no ha sido suficiente?, no creo que ya la hayas matado, ¿o si? Si así fuera eso demostraría que a pesar de tantos años aún no puedes tener un poco de autocontrol.

-Ya basta.

Sebastian sentía como su odio se iba acumulando y amenazaba con salir, pero sería una verdadera locura perder el control en ese momento, estando en esa casa con Claude y otros vampiros que seguramente harían lo que les dijera.

Comenzar una pelea en esas condiciones prácticamente sería suicidio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que yo haga…no tiene por qué importarte.

-Yo opino que sí. De manera que ándate con cuidado, porque en este lugar el único que está comentando estupideces eres tú, permitiéndote sentir eso por alguien que se podría convertir en el postre. Aunque realmente aún no la conozco personalmente, y viéndolo desde nuestro punto de vista, aún no sé exactamente como es que ella te atrajo.

-Teniéndola frente a ti te puedes dar cuenta que es deliciosa.

Alois dijo eso mientras se aferraba a un brazo de Claude y este le dirigía una mirada algo furiosa.

-Después hablaré contigo.

-Encantado.- contestó Alois con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No permitiré que esa chica se vuelva tu capricho.

-Como él se convirtió en el tuyo, ¿verdad?

-Estás llegando muy lejos Sebastian.

La voz de Claude apenas era un susurro cargado de ira. Los dos se observaron directamente a los ojos, los cuales habían comenzado a brillar. El ambiente en esa habitación se comenzó a llenar con un deseo asesino. Incluso Alois había soltado el brazo de Claude y ahora los miraba atentamente.

-O tal vez estás tan interesado en esa chica porque te recuerda lo que pasó antes, ¿no?

Sebastian se puso tenso ante aquellas palabras.

-Lo sabía, es porque te recuerda a ella, ¿verdad?

-No…la…menciones…

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que todo puede terminar igual? De manera que no tiene caso que sigas con esto.

Tras decir eso, Claude se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, seguido por Alois el cual antes de salir le dedicó una sonrisa a Sebastian.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Sebastian tomó una vieja lámpara que se encontraba en una mesa y la arrojó contra la pared.

Todo eso se estaba saliendo de control.

¿En realidad se preocupaba e interesaba tanto por Ciel porque le recordaba aquello que había pasado tantos años atrás?

Nunca había olvidado eso, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan presente en su mente como estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Recordó cuando se decía a si mismo que sentía algo por Ciel, algo de lo que no estaba seguro, no sabía de lo que se trataba. Tal vez ahora que le habían recordado aquello todo tuviera sentido.

No.

Ahora podía recordar a la perfección lo que había sentido en aquel tiempo, y lo que sentía por Ciel no se comparaba en nada. Los sentimientos hacia ella eran mucho más intensos. No se podían comparar en nada.

Caminó hacia la ventana y se quedó observando el cielo lleno de estrellas y pensando en que pronto tendría que tomar una decisión que podría traer grandes cambios.

Ciel se encontraba sentada en su cama preparándose para dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sebastian, pero a pesar de eso temía que pudiera llegar a olvidarlo, que el no verlo más terminara por convencerla de que todo aquello había sido un simple sueño.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ella regresara de entre sus pensamientos.

-¿Ciel?

-Adelante mamá.

Rachel entró en la habitación y se sentó junto con su hija en la cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Ciel, soy tu madre y sé cuando algo no anda bien contigo. Llevas varios días así, como…ausente, como si algo te preocupara, y para ser más exactos desde que Sebastian vino a cenar. Quiero que me digas lo que pasó Ciel, y no me digas que no fue nada.

Y de nuevo enfrentarse a aquello. Si a sus amigas no se lo había podido ocultar, era obvio que mucho menos a su madre. Tomó aire y comenzó.

-Es que…esa noche después de que cenamos…Sebastian y yo nos…nosotros nos…besamos.

-Ya me imaginaba que había sido algo como eso. Pero, sólo fue eso, ¿verdad?...digo, no hubo algo más…¿o si?

-¡No! No mamá, claro que no…¿cómo puedes…?

-Perdón, es sólo que me inquietaba eso. Pero si sólo fue un beso, ¿por qué estás así?

-Tal parece que a Sebastian…no le pareció muy bien eso.

-Tal vez creyó que iban demasiado rápido ¿no? Hablando de eso, nunca antes había oído que lo mencionaras, ¿hace cuánto que lo conoces?

Y justo cuando creía que todo aquello no podía ser más difícil.

-¿Recuerdas cuando llegué tarde a casa porque un hombre me había estado siguiendo y yo tomé otro camino para perderlo?

-Sí, ¿acaso eso no fue verdad?

-En parte sí. Un hombre me siguió, pero no pude perderlo…y…me atrapó en un callejón…

Los ojos de su mamá se habían llenado de lágrimas ante aquellas palabras.

-Ese hombre…te…pudo…

-No mamá, tranquila. Esa fue la noche en la que conocí a Sebastian. Él llegó antes de que aquel sujeto pudiera hacerme algo. Sebastian fue el que me salvó.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho esto?

-Porque no quería que se preocuparan.

-Si hubiéramos sabido esto…si tu padre lo hubiera sabido no se habría comportado así con él.

-Dime que no le contarás nada, por favor. No tiene caso que se preocupe por algo que no pasó.

-Esta bien, pero no quiero que nos vuelvas a ocultar algo como eso.

-Claro.

-Y ahora, ¿qué pasó con Sebastian?, ¿por qué estás así por él?

-Ya no lo he visto desde la noche en la que vino a cenar.

-Tal vez está ocupado con algo.

-Tal vez.

-¿Y de verdad te gusta?

-Sí, estoy segura. Nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien. Sé que es mayor que yo y que no lo conozco aún lo suficiente, pero así es como me siento, lo que siento por él.

-Te entiendo, se llama estar enamorada. Y si de algo estoy segura es de que la edad no importa. Míranos a tu padre y a mí. Tranquila, si él piensa igual que tú pronto lo volverás a ver, pude notar la manera en la que él te veía. Muy bien, ya es tarde, deberías dormir.

-Gracias.

Ciel abrazó a su mamá mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Rachel se paró de a cama y estando en la puerta volvió a sonreírle a Ciel. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

Hablar con su mamá le había hecho muy bien.

Si antes tenía una duda sobre encontrar a Sebastian, ahora esta había desaparecido.

Como le había dicho su madre, lo volvería a ver, y algo le decía que muy pronto.

* * *

**Un poco tarde pero aquí está...**

**ahora sale un secreto de Sebastian? y una bella plática entre madre e hija ^^**

**si odian a Claude dejen review xD**

**y pasen a leer _Lágrimas de sangre _**


	9. Confesión

La habitación estaba en competa oscuridad, pero eso para un vampiro no era problema.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Alois se encontraba bajo las sábanas en la cama y se dirigía a la persona que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana.

-Tengo una idea para hacer que Sebastian capte el mensaje. No voy a permitir que haga lo que se le antoje.

-Me gusta cuando te pones así.

Claude avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Alois a la vez que ponía una mano bajo su mentón.

-Y para eso voy a necesitar que me ayudes.

-Yes, your Highness.

-¡Ya quiero irme a mi casa!

Llevaban toda la tarde en la biblioteca intentando terminar de hacer un trabajo que les había encargado el profesor Tanaka, y se podía decir que aún no iban ni a la mitad.

-¿Por qué a los maestros les gusta hacernos sufrir?

-No lo sé Ranmao, tal vez sea porque creen que esa es su misión en este mundo.

-Pues no lo es. Mejor que busquen la paz mundial o algo así.

-Chicas, si no nos apuramos ni de broma vamos a terminar.

-No vamos a terminarlo hoy Meylin, mejor ya vámonos, estoy muriéndome de hambre.

-Ranmao tiene razón. Avisé que iba a llegar tarde, pero no tan tarde. Y si me tardo un poco más mi mamá se va a poner histérica.

-Aún me sorprende que le hubieras dicho todo lo que te pasó.

-Sí. No había querido decirle nada para que no se preocupara, pero creo que al finadle cuentas decírselo fue lo mejor.

-De acuerdo. Como veo que nunca van a parar de hablar y continuar con el trabajo, ya vámonos.

-¡Sí! Chócala Ciel, lo logramos.

Meylin les lanzó tal mirada que prefirieron dejar de reírse por su propia seguridad.

Al llegar a la calle se despidieron y cada quien se dirigió a su casa.

¿Cuántas veces había experimentado ese Deja vu?

Pero tal vez ahora se iba a volver a repetir aquello.

Cuando volteó hacia atrás pudo jurar que había visto a un chico rubio observándola.

¿Acaso sería él?

Siguió caminando, pero la sensación de que alguien la observaba aún continuaba.

Dirigió su vista hacia el frente y ahí estaba. El mismo chico rubio que había visto la otra vez.

Él le sonrió y comenzó a caminar. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo por un segundo Ciel lo siguió.

Ya había comenzado a anochecer, no creía que fuera tan tarde. Pero tenía que alcanzar a aquel chico.

Tenía que caminar más rápido si no quería perderlo de vista a pesar de que casi no había gente en la calle.

Tenía que alcanzarlo. Él era el único que le podría decir algo acerca de Sebastian.

El muchacho dobló en una esquina y poco después Ciel se encontró frente a una calle sin salida, específicamente en un callejón.

-Bienvenida.

Ciel se sobresaltó ante esa voz y se dio la vuelta.

Frente a ella estaba aquel chico rubio, pero a su lado había alguien más. Por un momento creyó que era Sebastian, pero conforme se fue acercando descubrió que estaba equivocada.

Si tenía cierto parecido a él, sobre todo en sus ojos, brillaban de una cierta manera.

Los suyos eran de un color parecido al dorado. Incluso tal vez color miel. Pero reflejaban algo diferente a los de Sebastian.

Sus ojos se veían fríos, llenos de odio. Ese hombre comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Estaba deseando conocerte. Sebastian me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Ciel se quedó observando a aquel hombre. Algo le decía que lo que acababa de decirle era mentira. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que no podía confiar en él.

-Vamos, no seas tímida. Oh, claro, casi lo olvido. Me llamo Claude Faustus, y él es Alois Trancy. Se podría decir que Sebastian y yo somos algo así como…primos, si eso. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Todo eso lo dijo sonriendo mientras se iba acercando un poco más hacia ella.

Aquello no le gustaba nada y no había manera en la que pudiera salir de ese lugar. Ella estaba llegando al final del callejón, frente a ella tenía a Claude y la salida la estaba cubriendo Alois.

No sabía lo que exactamente quería él, pero estaba comenzando a sentirse perdida, como si nunca fuera a poder salir de ese lugar.

-De acuerdo, vero que no vas a querer hacer nada por las buenas. El asunto es este: no puedes seguir viviendo ya que sabes nuestro secreto. Sebastian sabía perfectamente que si me enteraba esto era lo que iba a ocurrir. Él más que nadie lo sabe muy bien. Hace unos cuantos cientos de años pasó algo similar a todo esto. Hubo una chica de por medio y las cosas no salieron tan bien como alguien lo hubiera querido. Creí que eso serviría de lección para Sebastian, pero ya veo que no. No se aprendió la lección. Pero yo voy a evitar que lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión se vuelva a repetir.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su espalda ya estaba contra la pared a causa de que Claude se fuera acercando a ella cada vez más.

En unos segundos sólo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros.

-No permitiré que vuelva a pasar. Pero primero.

Claude la tomó por los hombros y la mordió en el cuello.

Ciel soltó un grito, que después fue ahogado por la mano de Claude.

Intentó separarse pero él la abrazó, de manera que sus brazos quedaron inmovilizados.

Volvió a recordar la ocasión en la que Sebastian la había mordido, volvía a sentirse igual que aquella vez.

Comenzaba a sentir que ya no se podía mantener en pie y como Claude la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Aquello sería lo último que sentiría en su vida. Sebastian sería la última persona en la pensaría. Todo iba a terminar en el lugar en el cual había comenzado.

-Se acerca, y no viene solo.

Pero Claude seguía bebiendo la sangre de Ciel son ninguna intención de separarse.

-Claude…aún no. Recuerda lo que dijiste…¡Claude!

Apenas pudo sentirlo, pero Ciel se dio cuenta de que Claude se había detenido.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Así que era por esto…Vámonos.

Ciel sintió como la ponían en el frío suelo, apenas puso distinguir como las dos figuras se iban alejando de ella. Volteó hacia el cielo, no podía distinguir las estrellas. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

-Ya se alejaron, entendieron que no les convenía acercarse a mí.

-No…

Alguien se arrodilló al lado de ella y puso una mano en su cuello.

-Se ve muy mal, tal vez no sob…

-¡Cállate! Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

La persona a la que pertenecía esa voz pasó sus brazos por debajo de su cuerpo, la cargó y la apretó contra su pecho.

De pronto sintió el frío aire de la noche en su piel, esa sensación le hacía pensar que estaban corriendo.

-Resiste, por favor. No te vayas…Ciel…no me dejes.

Y de nuevo ese recuerdo: ella en el suelo y una voz que la llamaba, el querer responderle a pesar de todo, como si eso fuera lo único que importara. Quería seguir escuchándola, pero eso ya no le era posible.

-Sebas…Sebas…tian…

Y ya no supo nada más.

Sebastian estaba terminando de limpiar las heridas del cuello de Ciel. Lo hacía con sumo cuidado, como si temiera lastimarla aún más.

-Aquí hay más algodón.

-Gracias.

Lo había tomado sin apartar la vista de Ciel.

Estaba recostada en su cama y aún respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero estaba seguro de que se pondría bien.

-Sebastian, yo…perdón. Por lo de hace rato.

-Olvídalo. No puedes evitar decir lo que piensas. Además gracias por haberme acompañado.

-No iba a dejar que fueras solo y te partieran en dos. Perdón…yo…estaré abajo.

Grell salió de la habitación y Sebastian se quedó de nuevo a solas con Ciel.

Tal vez lo mejor era que se fuera antes de que ella despertara, pero no quería alejarse de ella. Hacía mucho que no la sentía tan cercana a él. Sentía que ya no podría separarse de ella, y no lo quería.

-Despierta por favor, quiero ver tus ojos aunque sea una última vez.

-Despierta por favor, quiero ver tus ojos aunque sea una última vez.

De nuevo esa voz, pero ahora la escuchaba aún más cerca.

Ella pensaba lo mismo. Quería volver a ver sus ojos antes de que decidiera dejarla de nuevo.

Tenía que abrir sus ojos antes de que volviera a desaparecer.

Comenzó a abrirlos lentamente hasta que a escasos centímetros pudo volver a verlos. Esos dos rubíes que tanto añoraba ver, con los cuales había soñado tantas noches.

Sebastian la miró por un momento y después se alejó y se quedó mirando hacia fuera.

-Sé que no debería de estar aquí, pero no iba a permitir que él se saliera con la suya. Este es mi problema y tú no tienes por qué involucrarte. Además, yo…yo te quería decir algo…no me podía ir sin decírtelo.

Le iba a decir que nunca más lo volvería a ver, que dejara de buscarlo y se olvidara de él para siempre.

-No quiero…

-Lo sé. Sé que ya no quieres saber nada más de mí después de…después de lo que te hice. Pero ya no puedo más con esto, necesito que tú lo sepas. Sé que ahora piensas que soy la criatura más horrible que puede existir sobre la Tierra, y que estarme viendo ahora te debe de aterrar…pero no te voy a hacer nada, no podría volver a hacer algo que te lastimara. En cientos de años no me había sentido así, de hecho, creo que nunca antes había sentido algo como esto. Algo de lo que siento es…miedo. Miedo a perderte, aunque sé que eso ya pasó. Pero por primera vez en años puedo sentir el miedo, y ahora entiendo por qué. Antes no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie, no me preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasarme, eso era porque no tenía nada que proteger y a nadie con quien quisiera estar. El miedo a perder a esa persona…No sé cómo decirlo…Te has vuelto todo para mi. Mi mundo; el cielo que siempre quiero ver; tus ojos, las dos estrellas que iluminen la oscuridad en la que he vivido todo este tiempo; la persona con la que quiero estar y a la que quiero proteger aunque fuera a cambio de mi mismo. Sé decir esas palabras en muchos idiomas, pero no creo que realmente expresen todo lo que siento por ti. Te amo, I love you, ai shiteru. Aunque sé…que no me aceptarás…sería feliz. Sería feliz por el simple hecho de que te conocí.

Sebastian cayó de rodillas ante Ciel y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Si antes había estado confundida ahora lo estaba mucho más.

¿Sebastian pensaba que ella ya no lo quería ver más?

Ella no podía imaginar cómo eso sería posible. Y había otra cosa que la había dejado sin palabras: Sebastian había dicho que la amaba.

Acababa de decirle que era todo para él. Parecía como si él le hubiera leído la mente. Ciel se levantó de la cama, se acercó lentamente hacia Sebastian y se arrodilló frente a él. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y él la miró. Azul y rojo. Luz y oscuridad. Los ojos de Sebastian dejaban ver miles de emociones. Los de Ciel mostraban sus lágrimas. Entonces Ciel puso sus labios sobre los de Sebastian. A pesar de que sólo había sido una vez, extrañaba la sensación de sus labios unidos. Continuaron besándose por un momento más. Ciel con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian y él abrazándola y acercándola más a su cuerpo; hasta que Ciel comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el oxígeno. Separaron sus labios pero no dejaron de abrazarse.

-No quiero que vayas a ningún lado, no quiero que te vuelvas a apartar de mí. No podía soportarlo de nuevo. Ahora ya no me puedo imaginar mi vida si tú no estás en ella. Mi corazón, mi alma, todo mi ser…te pertenece sólo a ti.

Ahora fue Sebastian el que hizo que volvieran a unir sus labios. Se levantaron sin separarse un centímetro y se recostaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse. Hasta que Ciel volvió a necesitar el aire. Respiraba agitadamente y estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Deberías descansar, después de lo que…pasó.

-No quiero…cerrar los ojos. Tengo miedo de que desaparezcas.

No voy a ir a ningún lado. No me interesa ir a ningún lado donde tú no estés.

Sebastian la acercó más a él y Ciel apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Comenzaba a sentirse muy cansada. A pesar de que estaba feliz de que Sebastian estaba con ella, tenía muchas dudas, pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Por ahora sólo le importaba que Sebastian la estaba abrazando y no iría a ningún lado. Comenzó a quedarse dormida, pero sin soñar. No había necesidad de eso ya que su sueño se había hecho realidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 9! xD**

**no lo sé...pero hasta ahorita este es el capítulo que más me ha gustado...**

**a ustedes qué les pareció?**

**Aparentemente estamos a 2 semanas del final de Kuroshitsuji II...y la verdad no veo ni cómo van a hacer el final o_O**

**no quiero que se acabe!**

**y estoy tratando de escribir otra historia...más bien el "final" de esta temporada...pero no sé cómo poner una pelea entre Sebastian y Claude D:**

**bueno..espero comentarios, sugerencias, etc sobre este capítulo...**

***saludos***


	10. Juntos

Se sentía muy cómoda donde estaba. No quería abrir los ojos por miedo a que esa sensación desapareciera.

Sintió que alguien la besaba en la frente y lo recordó: Sebastian le había dicho que la amaba y se había quedado con ella. Entonces abrió sus ojos y pudo verlo a su lado. Él la observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estás aquí.

-Te dije que no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Después de decir eso Ciel no pudo evitar besarlo, era inevitable que ella no quisiera hacer eso. Dejaron de besarse por un momento y Ciel enterró su rostro en el pecho de Sebastian.

-Aún no me acostumbro.

-¿A qué?

-A esto. A tenerte tan cerca de mí. A estarte abrazando de esta manera. A besarte. A saber lo que sientes por mí.

-Estarías más acostumbrado si no te hubieras ido.

-Fue un gran error, lo sé. Pero no lo volveré a cometer otra vez.

-Yo no dejaré que lo hagas.

Y volvieron a besarse. Si por ella fuera se quedaría todo el día con Sebastian de esa manera. Pero pronto él le recordó que no podía hacer eso.

-Tu mamá va a subir en cualquier momento. En la madrugada que tus padres llegaron ella vino a verte.

-¡¿Qué? Pero…¿y tú?

-Tranquila…no me vio. Me sé ocultar bien.

-Lo sé…

-Ciel, yo…perdóname. Nunca te volverá a hacer eso. No hay nada en este mundo que impida que yo esté contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

-Muy bien.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Ciel y comenzó a pararse de la cama.

-Tienes que arreglarte para ir a la escuela.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque tienes que ir. Te esperaré afuera, lo prometo.

Le dio otro beso a Ciel y salió por la ventana. Lo bueno que no daba para la calle. Sería extraño que los vecinos vieran a un hombre salir de la habitación de ella cuando apenas estaba saliendo el sol. Ni se quería imaginar la cara de su mamá cuando los vecinos fueran a preguntarle algo.

Estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando su mamá entró a la habitación.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días mamá.

-Perdón por no haber estado anoche. A tu padre lo invitaron de último momento a una cena de negocios y me pidió que fuera con él.

-No, no te preocupes. Llegué y como estaba muy cansada me dormí.

-Te ves muy feliz, ¿ocurrió algo?

-No, es sólo que es un lindo día.

-Bien, baja a desayunar o si no llegarás tarde a la escuela.

-Si, ya voy.

Ciel terminó de arreglarse y como ya iba un poco tarde solamente se tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja, se despidió de sus padres y salió.

Estaba a punto de doblar en la esquina cuando alguien la abrazó por la espalda.

-¡Ahhh!

-Tranquila, soy yo.

Ciel se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Sebastian. Entonces lo abrazó.

-Pensé que era…

-Te dije que te estaría esperando, tranquila. No pasa nada, ¿si? Mientras yo esté contigo no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

-Lo sé.

Él hacía que ella se sintiera protegida, eso lo había sentido desde la primera vez que lo vio. Sebastian hizo que Ciel levantara la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron él la besó.

-Nunca más te voy a dejar. Te lo prometo.

Ciel sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza ante aquella promesa. Sebastian la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

Después de eso, las dudas de Ciel volvían a su mente. Aunque se podía decir que una de ellas la había más que alarmado.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué sucede?

Ciel se había detenido de repente y observaba a Sebastian como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. Sebastian estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

-¡Tú! ¡Se supone que…el sol! Tienes que…¡rápido!

Ella trataba de empujar a Sebastian para ocultarlo del sol, y cuando él entendió lo que ella intentaba hacer no pudo evitar reírse.

-Jajaja…

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¡¿Por qué te ríes?

-Jajaja, perdón…es que…jajaja. No tienes de que preocuparte. No me va a pasar nada.

-Pero, si tú…eso…y…

Evitaba decir la palabra por miedo a que alguien que pasara pudiera escucharla.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Es cuestión de…clase social, por así decirlo. Te lo explicaré después, por ahora te tienes que ir.

Miró al frente y pudo ver que ya habían llegado a su escuela. Cuando estaba con Sebastian el tiempo siempre avanzaba de una manera diferente.

-Oh no.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sebastian tocó con su dedo el cuello de Ciel. Entonces lo recordó: había olvidado cubrirse las dos marcas de la noche anterior.

-Lo olvidé.

-Perdón.

-Ya basta. No fue tu culpa, no quiero que sigas culpándote por eso.

-Nunca me lo voy a poder perdonar.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, ¿ok? Olvídalo…sólo voy a tener cuidado de que no me vean, me cubriré con el pelo y listo. ¿Estarás aquí para cuando salga?

-Si quieres ni me moveré.

-No, no podría hacer eso…sería extraño que alguien no se moviera en tantas horas, jajaja.

-Graciosa.

Sebastian abrazó a Ciel, o más bien la cargó ya que hizo que sus pies no tocaran el suelo, mientras la besaba tiernamente en los labios. Volvió a bajarla, pero no dejó de abrazarla.

-Nos están viendo.

-Pues que se enteren de que te amo.

-Si sigues haciendo eso nos vamos a venir quedando así todo el día.

-¿Qué no eras tú la que quería que pasara eso?

-Y lo sigo queriendo, pero tú sabes…para ser una buena estudiante se necesita tener responsabilidad y todo eso.

-Jajaja, claro…te estaré esperando.

Volvió a besar a Ciel y comenzó a alejarse de ella, peri ahora no tenía miedo de eso, sabía que él volvería. Ciel se dirigió a la escuela, aún no cruzaba la puerta cuando dos chicas prácticamente se lanzaron sobre ella.

-¿Quién era? ¡Dime todo!

-¿Acaso él es quien creemos que es?

-¡Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame!

-Esperen…¿cómo es que ustedes…? ¿Cómo?

-Te vimos por la ventana del salón.

-¿Vinieron corriendo por las escaleras desde el salón?

-Algo…ahora cuen…

-Entren al salón ahora, la falta ya no se va a quitar.

-Después, Ranmao.

-¡Ciel! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

Ciel se fue corriendo hacia su salón y detrás de ella iban Ranmao y Meylin.

Durante las clases Ranmao no dejó de sonreírle a Ciel, ya se estaba imaginando las preguntas con las que la iba a bombardear.

Y en cuanto fue hora del descanso, Ranmao se levantó de su lugar y fue directo hacia Ciel.

-¡Ni te levantes! Aquí nos vas a contar todo. Adelante. ¿Él era Sebastian?

-Pues…este…pues si…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Genial! Oh Dios mío…y ¿cómo pasó?

-Él…nos encontramos ayer, después de salir de clases…platicamos un rato y…y ya, así fue.

-Pero dinos que fue lo que te dijo, ¿cómo lo hizo? ¡Todo!

-Ranmao…

-Déjame Meylin, me emociono, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Y por qué ya no lo habías visto?

-Él…tuvo que salir…para poder arreglar unas cosas.

-¿Y después? ¿Cómo fue que ustedes…? Tú me entiendes.

-Me dijo…que me amaba. Que nunca había amado así a alguien, que quería estar a mi lado, que no quería perderme…y nos besamos.

-Ay Dios mío. Sólo le faltó decirte que quería que fueras la madre de tus hijos y pedirte matrimonio…no lo hizo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Quiero a alguien así. Hasta te acompañó a la escuela, ¿va a venir por ti?

-Sí, eso fue lo que dijo.

-Nos lo tienes que presentar.

-¿No crees que van demasiado rápido Ciel? Apenas lo has visto unas cuantas veces, no sabes casi nada de él.

Meylin que no había hablado hasta ese momento no había apartado la vista de Ciel. Ella por instinto se llevó la mano al cuello e intentó cubrirse más con el su pelo.

-No arruines el momento Myelin. Ciel ya está bastante grandecita como para decidir con quien sale. Además no creo que Sebastian sea capaz de hacerle algo…o por lo menos algo malo, jajaja.

-Aún así no me sigue pareciendo buena idea.

Ranmao siempre le veía el lado divertido a todo, pero Meylin se tomaba las cosas más enserio, ella siempre era la que se preocupaba por todo, pero sólo quería que estuvieran bien.

-Meylin…sé que es exraño…pero estoy segura de que él no es así, confía en mí, ¿quieres?

Meylin se quedó callada y sólo asintió. Ciel sabía que no confiaría tan fácilmente, en ese momento el profesor entró en el salón y cada quien volvió a su lugar.

Conforme pasaban las horas, las ganas de ver a Sebastian aumentaban cada vez más, ya lo quería ver, necesitaba verlo.

Minutos antes de la salida, el profesor les pidió a Meylin y Ranmao que se quedaran un momento para hablar acerca del baile que se iba a dar próximamente, ellas eran las encargadas de arreglar el salón.

-¡Nooo! Bueno, nos lo presentarás en otra ocasión.

A Ranmao no le quedaba más que decir eso.

Cuando les indicaron que ya podían retirarse, Ciel fue la primera en levantarse y salir.

Salió casi corriendo de la escuela, y a pesar de que su corazón ya latía rápido, en cuanto vio a Sebastian comenzó a latir mucho más deprisa.

Él estaba recargado en un árbol y en cuanto vio a Ciel sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Sin importarle que otros chicos la estuvieran viendo corrió hacia Sebastian y lo abrazó. Él la estrechó fuertemente contra mientras la besaba.

-Te extrañé.

-Y yo a ti. Las clases nunca se me habían hecho tan eternas.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta antes de ir a tu casa?

-Contigo a donde sea.

Sebastian le quitó la mochila a Ciel y se la colgó al hombro. Tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar. Se dirigían al parque, era el lugar perfecto para dar un paseo y platicar. Hablar acerca de algo importante. Ciel se detuvo.

-Sebastian…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pasa algo?

-No…bueno…es que tengo…muchas dudas…

-¿Acerca de mi? ¿De lo que yo siento por ti? Aún no confías en mi, ¿verdad?

-¡No! No es eso. Sé que me amas, y yo te amo a ti, nunca dudes de eso. Hablo de dudas en general. Por ejemplo, hoy en la mañana con lo del sol, de dónde eres, quién era es…sujeto de ayer, por qué me salvaste cuando nos conocimos…

Sebastian la miró a los ojos y Ciel pudo notar que todo aquello era un poco difícil para él. Sebastian la llevó a una banca y se sentaron sin soltarse de la mano.

-De acuerdo, te contaré todo.

* * *

**Primero, perdón por el capítulo...creo que comparado con el anterior este está...aburrido (?)**

**sabía que cuando escribiera el otro me iba a topar con un bloqueo mental...xD**

**en el que viene sabremos algo más sobre la vida de Sebastian...**

**por otro lado..esta semana se acaba Kuroshitsuji D:**

**así que si no subo capítulo el próximo domingo es porque la crisis existencial no me deja escribir...**

**Clarita: gracias por tu review..me levantó el ánimo ^^**

**Sakura Kiss 18..también gracias...sigue escribiendo el tuyo...te presionaré si no lo haces xD**

***Saludos***


	11. Pasado

Los dos estaban sentados de frente observándose a los ojos.

Sebastian se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca de ellos que pudiera escuchar la conversación que estaban a punto de tener.

-Primero contestaré una pregunta que me hiciste esta mañana. ¿Por qué el sol no me hace nada? En realidad sí me lastima, pero no a tal grado en el que pueda destruirme. Si paso mucho tiempo expuesto a él si puede llegar a resultarme insoportable, pero más bien sería como si tuviera una alergia a él.

Pero si no pudiera soportar eso solamente te podría ver durante la noche, y eso sería incluso más doloroso que estar bajo el sol.

Sebastian extendió su mano hasta tocar el rostro de Ciel. Ella quedó sin palabras ante aquello. Sebastian era capaz de soportar exponerse al sol con la única finalidad de estar con ella.

-No sé…no sé qué decir…

-No tienes que decir nada, tus ojos lo dicen todo. Ahora, ¿la siguiente pregunta?

-Bien. ¿Por qué? En la mañana dijiste que era debido a lo de…las clases sociales, ¿a qué te referías con eso?

-Verás, un vampiro si puede ser destruido por el sol, pero sólo si es un vampiro puro, aunque se escuche extraño.

-No entiendo, ¿acaso tú no eres…?

-Un vampiro puro es aquel que nace siéndolo. No es imposible que los vampiros tengan descendencia, aunque si algo difícil, pero ellos vendrían siendo los vampiros puros. Hubo una ocasión en la que los vampiros casi desaparecieron, entonces hubo algunos que se encargaron de convertir a personas para no desaparecer. A mi me transformaron, pero no específicamente para que pudiera prevalecer la especie. Yo…no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, no tenía ni la menor idea.

-¿Có…cómo fue? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Pareció como si Sebastian no quisiera continuar después de esa pregunta y Ciel no estaba segura de que quisiera escuchar lo que seguía.

-Al lugar en el que yo vivía…llegó una chica. Quedé fascinado con ella. Nos encontramos varias veces, siempre de noche. Comenzamos a platicar más y para cuando me di cuenta…me había enamorado de ella. Seguimos viéndonos, y comencé a notar que ella se negaba a que pasáramos demasiado tiempo a solas. Pero en una ocasión…cruzamos el límite que ella había establecido…y me mordió. Yo estaba confundido, ella aterrada; pero le dije que no me importaba y que todo estaría bien, así que continuamos con lo nuestro…hasta que un día sufrí un accidente. Estábamos dando una vuelta por un sendero, estaba oscuro, pisé mal y caí de un barranco. Sabía que estaba a punto de morir cuando ella llegó a mi lado. Me dijo que iba a estar bien, que ella se iba a encargar de todo y fue cuando me volvió a morder en el cuello, pero no fue igual que la primera vez, ahora ella en lugar de estar absorbiendo mi sangre parecía como si estuviera poniendo algo dentro de mi. Y después de eso no recuerdo nada hasta el momento en el que desperté y ella me fijo que ahora éramos iguales y que podríamos estar para siempre juntos. Pero tal parece que no puedes crear a un vampiro así como así. Los vampiros que lo son de nacimiento no soportan esa idea, para algunos sería preferible que la especie desapareciera antes de tener que crear a uno. Transformar a alguien lo pueden llegar a considerar como traición a ellos. Se enteraron de lo que ella había hecho y…y la…la mataron frente a mi.

Sebastian terminó de contar aquello con la mirada perdida, Ciel no supo el momento exacto en el que había comenzado a llorar. De cierta manera podía sentir el dolor de Sebastian. Su voz al estar contando todo le decía a Ciel el gran dolor que le causaba volver a recordar todo. Ella estaba comenzando a recordar mejor todo lo que le había dicho aquel hombre, Claude. Lo que había pasado hacía tanto tiempo, lo que para él se estaba volviendo a repetir.

-Claude…él me dijo que ya había pasado algo como lo nuestro…y que no había terminado bien, que había sido una lección para ti. ¿Fue ella?

Sebastian solamente asintió.

-Pero entonces…¿por qué…por qué no te mataron a ti?, ¿por qué matar a uno de los suyos?, ¿quién fue?

-Fue Claude, él fue el que mató a Katherine. Dijo que se sentía responsable además decepcionado por que era su deber impedir que eso pasara, además…ella era su hermana, y según él, por esa razón tenía que arreglar todo. Había hecho algo que no le podía perdonar, y decidido dejarme a mí para que viviera con la culpa, sabiendo que por mi causa había matado a Katherine, y asegurarse de ese modo que a mí y a los demás no se nos ocurriera hacer lo mismo que a ella.

-Entonces…¿estás conmigo porque…te recuerdo a ella?

-¡No! Ciel, yo.- tomó el rostro de Ciel entre sus manos- admito que amé a Katherine, la amé demasiado, pero mi amor por ti es diferente, más intenso. Si de algo estoy seguro es de que nunca antes había amado como lo hago ahora. El tiempo que estuve alejado de ti me pareció eterno; si me vuelvo a separa de ti…estoy seguro de que no podría continuar adelante. Si hace tantos años no me di por vencido estoy seguro de que fue por esto. Por el hecho de que te iba a conocer y darme cuenta de que tú eres mi único y verdadero amor. No quiero que vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti. Yo nunca te podría comparar con nadie. Te amo. Y no hay nadie ni nada tan importante para mi como tú lo eres ahora.

-Entonces…¿por qué me salvaste?

No pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta. Sebastian soltó su rostro y en su lugar tomó ambas manos de Ciel de nuevo.

-Realmente no lo tenía planeado. Drocell era algo impulsivo y le encantaba romper las reglas, y por lo mismo nos exponía cada vez más, aunque a Claude se puede decir que realmente no le importaba, mientras no dejara testigos para él estaba bien. Cuando Drocell se ponía así era casi imposible de que se diera cuenta si uno de nosotros lo seguía. Así que en cuanto vi que salió de la casa salí tras él. Todo iba bien hasta que se cruzó contigo y comenzó a seguirte. Él no se detenía hasta que conseguía lo que quería, pero creí que habiendo gente no se atrevería a hacer algo, pero entonces te metiste en el callejón. Al parecer te había dado cuenta de que alguien te estaba siguiendo ya que comenzaste a caminar más deprisa, pero él hizo lo mismo, y después ya estaban corriendo. Cuando te puso contra la pared y comenzaste a gritar me di cuenta de que ya no lo podía soportar. Como estaba muy distraído no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, lo alejé de ti y…acabé con él. Temía que tú hubieras visto algo, pero estabas inconsciente en el piso. Pensaba irme de ese lugar de inmediato, antes de que despertaras, pero cuando me acerqué a ti y en cuanto te vi así no pude. Y cuando abriste tus ojos y me miraste…sentí algo extraño. Como si algo dentro de mí tomara vida. Y sentí que debía asegurarme de que no te pasara nada, así que en realidad te dije la verdad cuando te pedí acompañarte a tu casa. Y el resto ya lo sabes, conoces la razón por la que estoy aquí contigo, porque te amo y sin ti no puedo seguir.

-Entonces…el cuerpo que encontraron en el callejón al día siguiente…Gracias…otra vez.

-Lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo. ¿Aún tienes dudas?

-¿Cómo puedes matar a un vampiro? Y…la sangre…¿tienes que beberla constantemente?

-Un vampiro…sólo puede morir de una manera. Cuando peleamos tenemos muy buenos reflejos, así que alguien sólo te puede vencer si es realmente muy bueno o que alguien más lo ayude. La única manera e derrotar a un vampiro es siendo mordido por otro. En caso de que un vampiro puro muerda a otro que fue transformado puede llegar incluso a acabarlo sólo con eso. Después de ser mordido quedas muy débil, a veces sin ni siquiera poder moverte, eso te da tiempo para poder hacer varias heridas de manera que…pueda desangrarse. Y por último tienes que cortar la cabeza, de esa forma ya no podrá regenerarse. Yo sobre la sangre, si es importante que la bebamos, pero no es de lo único de lo que nos mantenemos. También podemos comer alimentos normales. Sé que va a sonar feo, pero la sangre vendría siendo como…el postre, por así llamarlo. Aunque si pasamos mucho tiempo sin beberla podemos llegar a debilitarnos, y en algunas ocasiones llegar a perder el control.

Sebastian había bajado la mirada al decir aquello. Ciel no necesitaba imaginarse cómo sería aquello. Ella ya lo había vivido. Sebastian había perdido el control estando con ella. Podía recordar la sensación, el dolor, la reacción de Sebastian.

-Te pusiste pálida.

-No es nada…

-Será mejor que vayas a tu casa, por hoy fue suficiente.

Sebastian ayudó a Ciel a ponerse de pie y rodeó su cintura con su brazo por si fuera necesario.

Ahora ella se sentí extraña. Tal vez Meylin tuviera razón, no en todo, solamente cuando decía que ella no sabía casi nada de Sebastian. Pero lo que sentía por él no cambiaba, ¿o sí?

Llegaron a su casa y Sebastian la soltó.

-Te veré mañana.

-No…quédate.

-¿No necesitas tiempo para pensar en…todo lo que te dije?

-Tal vez…pero no necesito pasar tiempo lejos de ti.

-Eres increíble.

-Te veo arriba.

Ciel entró a su casa, en la cual ya estaban sus padres. Cenó con ellos y se despidió diciendo que iba a hacer su tarea. Pero antes de irse a su cuarto fue a la cocina y sirvió algo de comida en un plato. Subió en silencio a su habitación y al entrar encontró a Sebastian sentado al borde la cama. Él observó el plato que Ciel llevaba.

-Dijiste…que también debes comer comida normal.

-Gracias.

-Sería un poco extraño que me vieran con un vampiro medio muerto de hambre, ¿no?

-Jajaja, si. En lugar de preguntarte qué es lo que haces con un vampiro, primero te arrestarían por casi matarlo.

Sebastian comenzó a comer en silencio mientras Ciel se sentaba a un lado de él.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-Segundo round del interrogatorio, ¿segura?

-Sí.

-Adelante.

-¿Dónde vives? Así sabría donde encontrarte por…

-¡No!

Sebastian se había levantado de la cama haciendo que el patio cayera al piso. Ciel por instinto se hizo hacia atrás. Al ver eso, Sebastian cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de tranquilizarse, pero después salió por la ventana.

-¡No! Sebastian…

-Ciel, ¿está todo bien?

La mamá de Ciel estaba tocando la puerta.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya voy!

Trató de tranquilizarse, respiró profundo y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó? Escuchamos un ruido y…¿y ese plato?

-Es que…aún tenía hambre, y…como tengo mucha tarea, decidí venirme. Sólo que por accidente se me cayó.

Sentí horrible el tener que mentirle así a su mamá, sobretodo después de la última plática que habían tenido, pero no podía contarle la verdad sobre Sebastian.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué se quebró el plato? Tranquila hija, ahorita lo limpiamos.

Cuando estaban recogiendo los restos de comida y los pedazos de vidrio rotos, Ciel sintió un pequeño dolor en el dedo índice de su mano derecha, bajó la vista y vio la sangre que comenzaba a salir.

-Ay no, te cortaste. Deja voy a tirar esto y regreso con el botiquín.

-No mamá, está bien. Así déjalo, no es nada.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, descansa.

-Buenas noches.

En cuanto su mamá cerró la puerta, Ciel se tiró en su cama y comenzó a llorar. No sabía exactamente por qué había pasado eso, pero Sebastian se había ido.

-Sebastian…Sebastian…¿por qué? Me…me lo…prometiste.

Trataba de ahogar sus sollozos contra la almohada cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba la cabeza. Cuando volteó pudo ver a Sebastian, él estaba arrodillado al lado de su cama. Sin poder evitarlo hizo desaparecer la distancia que había entre ellos dos y lo abrazó, rodeó su cuello con fuerza, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar que se volviera a ir. En el momento en el que Sebastian la rodeó con sus brazos Ciel lloró aún más. Sebastian se puso de pie sin soltar a Ciel y se sentó en la cama, ella quedó sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Tranquila…Ciel, estoy aquí, tranquila. Perdón por haber hecho eso.

-¿Por…por qué?

-No quiero ni imaginarme que tú vayas a ese lugar, que tú y Claude estén bajo el mismo techo. No lo podría soportar. Sé que no debí de haber reaccionado así, pero no pude evitarlo, y tú mamá venía y…lo siento. Pero por nada del mundo quiero que te acerques a ese lugar, no hay necesidad de que sepas dónde es, yo siempre estaré contigo, no tendrás que buscarme más, ¿ok?

-De acuerdo…te…amo…

-Y yo a ti…¿Ciel?

Ella había dejado caer un brazo y su respiración se había hecho más lenta. Sebastian la miró y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Después de todo si había sido mucho para ella en un solo día. Se levantó con Ciel en brazos y la recostó en la cama para después cubrirla con una sábana. Se sentó a un lado de ella mientras observaba cómo dormía y acariciaba su cabello, entonces ella suspiró.

-Sebastian…te amo…

-Y yo más que a mi propia vida.

Él se agachó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, para después continuar observándola durante toda la noche.

Ciel comenzó a despertar. Al parecer se había quedado dormida ya que no recordaba haberse acostado, lo último era que Sebastian la había estado abrazando tratando de tranquilizarla después de que ella creyera que él se había ido.

-¡Sebastian!

Se levantó rápido de la cama, pero él no se encontraba en la habitación. Entonces en la mesa que estaba junto a su cama vio una nota, la tomó y la leyó.

"_**Te veré afuera. No olvides que te amo".**_

De acuerdo, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero no podía evitarlo, Cada vez que Sebastian desaparecía se sentía extraña, incompleta, sentía que le faltaba algo.

Se arregló para salir y al bajar encontró otra nota, esta vez de sus padres. En ella le decían que llegarían hasta la noche.

Salió de su casa y en la esquina la estaba esperando Sebastian. Él extendió su mano y Ciel la tomó, entonces la atrajo hacia él, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…perdón por como me puse anoche.

-No…no pasó nada. Además yo fui el que empezó todo…aunque…el olor de tu sangre hizo un poco más difícil que me terminara de tranquilizar por completo.

-¿Mi…sangre?

El dedo en el cual Ciel se había cortado con los restos del plato. Había olvidado limpiarse la sangre.

-¡Pedón! Lo olvidé y…¿cómo fue qué…?

-¿Qué no te hice nada y me puse a beber tu sangre? Te prometí que no volvería a hacerte algo que te lastimara.

Se dirigieron a la escuela, e igual que el día anterior se despidieron y Sebastian le dijo que volvería a la salida.

Ciel llegó a su salón y se sentó en su lugar.

-Buenos días Ciel. Hoy es un gran día para conocer a gente nueva, ¿verdad?

-Hola Ranmao.

-Me muero porque sea la salida, y Meylin está igual aunque no lo quiera decir.

-Claro, ¿y dónde está?

-Tal vez en el baño, hace un momento la vi…mira, ya llegó.

Meylin le dijo "hola" con la mano y se sentó sin decir nada. Sin lugar a dudas, esa iba a ser una larga mañana.

* * *

**holaaa...**

**aquí con el capítulo 11...ya 2 meses escribiendo esta historia...**

**OK...ayer no pude subir por diferentes cosas...entre ellas crisis existencial por el final de Kuroshitsuji...**

**TENGO UN GRAN BLOQUEO POR CULPA DEL FINAL...**

**la primera vez que vi el capítulo me puse feliz...la segunda vez me puse triste...la tercera me enojé...**

**como van las cosas terminaré escribiendo la continuación...además en el capítulo 12 me robaron 2 ideas de una historia que estaba escribiendo xD...no la continué porque no sabía cómo poner la pelea entre Sebastian y Claude...y me esperaba una mejor pelea en el anime...así que tal vez la continue aunque el final ya saliera..lo que más van a haber son finales que me hubieran gustado...**

**es que de todos...nunca me imaginé que pasaría eso...hasta vi un video donde pasaba, pero nunca me lo imaginé...**

**si..escribiré más finales que me hubieran gustado...^^**

**otra cosa..no sé si el domingo suba capítulo por lo mismo..BLOQUEO MENTAL...no voy a dejar la historia colgada...como ya había dicho, ya tengo que el final escrito, fue algo de lo primero que hice y tengo muchas ganas de ponerlo...así que tal vez solamente no suba este domingo que viene...o tal vez si...**

**¿OPINIÓN DEL FINAL DE KUROSHITSUJI II?**

_***Saludos***_


	12. Sed

Apenas el profesor había dicho que se podían retirar y Ranmao ya estaba tomando a Ciel por el brazo para levantarla.

-Espera, ¡Ranmao!

-Vamos, no quieres hacerlo esperar, ¿verdad? Meylin, camina, vamos.

La tomó con el otro brazo y así las tres se dirigieron a la entrada de la escuela donde Sebastian esperaba a Ciel. De nuevo estaba recargado en aquel árbol, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y los ojos cerrados. Pareció darse cuenta del momento en el que Ciel se quedó observándolo ya que abrió los ojos y la miró directamente. Ella como siempre no pudo evitar que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa, pero pudo notar que algo no andaba bien ya que Sebastian no fue hacia ella como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero a pesar de eso Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ciel se soltó de Ranmao y fue con Sebastian.

-Mmm…ellas son mis amigas, Ranmao y Meylin.

-Hola, mucho gusto.

-¡No! El gusto es mío, créeme. Por fin te conocemos. Ciel nos ha hablado mucho de ti, además es genial conocer a la persona que salvó a nuestra amiga, muchas gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer, hice lo que tenía que hacer…y no me arrepiento de eso.

-¡Dios! ¿De casualidad no tienes algún amigo que me puedas presentar?

-¡Ranmao!

-Jajajaj, no, lo siento. Hace poco que llegué a este lugar, y no creo que las personas que conozco sean de tu agrado.

-Deberías calmarte Ranmao.

-Perdón, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo. ¡Que calor hace!, y luego con este sol…¿no quieren ir por un helado?

-¡Claro! Digo…no, perdón, tengo que irme ya. Será en otra ocasión, ¿ de acuerdo?

-Ok, ¡pero la siguiente vez sin falta! Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, mucho gusto en conocerte Sebastian, adiós.

-Igualmente.

Ranmao y Meylin se fueron, pero aún así Ciel esperó un poco a que se alejaran; entonces ella tomó la mano de Sebastian y lo llevó hacia un pasillo que conectaba con el patio trasero de la escuela, a esa hora no habría nadie en ese lugar. Ciel miró a Sebastian directamente a los ojos.

-¿Hace cuánto que no bebes sangre? Desde aquella noche, ¿verdad? Por eso estás así…¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Sebastian no contestó ninguna de aquellas preguntas, Ciel lo seguía mirando y él simplemente apartó la vista.

Ahora que lo veía más de cerca podía notar que estaba más pálido de lo normal, y sus ojos se veían diferentes, como si se hubieran "apagado", pero tenían algo más, algo que a Ciel se le hacía conocido.

Si Sebastian no había bebido sangre desde que había probado la de ella era normal que estuviera así, habían pasado demasiados días desde aquella noche. No se podía imaginar lo que Sebastian debería de estar sufriendo en ese momento, y luego la noche anterior en la cual Ciel se había cortado el dedo. Él se había quedado con ella abrazándola, mientras le llegaba el olor de la sangre y él solamente se resistía mientras podía sentir el deseo y la necesidad de ella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, y cuando una se escapó de ellos Sebastian la atrapó con su dedo, retirándola. Entonces Ciel puso sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Sebastian y lo colocó entre su hombro y su cuello.

-Ciel…

-Hazlo.

-No…puedo. Por favor Ciel…

Él intentó retirarse pero Ciel colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y otra sobre su hombro.

-No quiero…hacerte daño…no quiero que te pase nada. Mucho menos que sea yo el que lo cause.

-Y no lo harás. Pero yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada…y menos si yo puedo hacer algo para evitarlo. Quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para evitar perderte, evitar que sufras. Quiero que lo hagas…ahora.

Ciel cerró los ojos, podía sentir la respiración de Sebastian sobre la piel de su cuello.

Sebastian sabía que él quería volver a probar esa sangre, claro que lo quería. La noche anterior se había obligado a no hacerlo, incluso había limpiado la sangre del dedo de Ciel.

Sabía que necesitaba la sangre, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin beberla, y mucho menos atreverse a salir al sol estando de esa manera. Podía sentir la sangre correr por las venas de Ciel, era increíble que aún no hubiera clavado sus colmillos en esa sueva piel. El aroma de ella le llegaba cada vez con más intensidad. Sebastian posó sus labios sobre el cuello de Ciel depositando un beso, cosa que hizo que ella se estremeciera y suspirara.

Comenzó a separar un poco más sus labios hasta que por fin clavó sus colmillos en ese cuello.

Ciel ahogó un grito y apretó aún más fuerte el hombro de Sebastian, pero en esta ocasión ella no intentó separarse de él, al contrario, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Sebastian obligándolo a que se acercara más a ella.

Él por su parte colocó una mano en la mejilla derecha de Ciel y la otra la puso sobre su espalda baja mientras hacía que ella se apoyara en la pared.

-Sebas…tian…

Podía sentir y escuchar que el corazón de Ciel latía con más fuerza mientras el sabor de la sangre lo inundaba por completo. Aquella sensación era muy distinta a lo que sintió la primera vez que había mordido a Ciel.

Ella suspiró. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada, dejó de sujetar el cabello de Sebastian, dejó caer su mano, él se dio cuenta de eso y reaccionó. Dejó de beber su sangre y la sujetó para evitar que cayera.

-Ciel…¡Ciel!

Respiraba con algo de dificultad. Sebastian no podía ver cómo estaba ya que ella tenía su rostro escondido en el pecho de él. La sentó en el piso con cuidado mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba muy pálida y su pecho subía y bajaba de manera irregular.

-¡Ciel! Por favor contesta…Ciel…

-Estoy…bien…

Abrió los ojos, trató de alcanzar su mochila y Sebastian se la dio mientras ella decía débilmente "gracias". Comenzó a buscar algo dentro de ella hasta que sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco y lo colocó sobre las heridas de su cuello, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y recargaba su cabeza contra la pared.

Sebastian se sentó a su lado, la atrajo hacia él para poder abrazarla y le quitó el pañuelo de la mano para que fuera él quien lo sostuviera contra su cuello ahora.

-¿Te sientes…mejor?

-Ja, eso es lo que debería de preguntarte a ti. No debí de haber hecho esto. Perdóname.

Ciel giró un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Sebastian, le quitó el pañuelo para poder limpiar algo de sangre que aún quedaba en los labios de Sebastian.

Parecía como si estuviera muy cansada, aunque ya no respiraba con tanta dificultad.

-Te dije que estoy bien…yo fui la que quiso esto, así que no tiene caso que sigas diciendo eso, además…lo voy a seguir haciendo con tal de ayudarte. Pero ahora…ahora fue diferente, sentí algo distinto a las otras veces.

-Lo sé…también lo sentí, o fur algo parecido, fue como…

-¿Alguna vez te había pasado eso?

-Sólo una. Fue cuando…cuando Katherine me mordió. No la primera vez que lo hizo, sino cuando…yo me ofrecí a que lo hiciera.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Cuando Sebastian ya no pudo oler más la sangre de Ciel retiró el pañuelo de su cuello. La respiración de ella se había vuelto un poco más pausada, como si se estuviera quedando dormida.

-¿Ciel?

-¿Mmmm?

-Vamos, es hora de que vayas a tu casa.

Sebastian se levantó y ayudó a Ciel a ponerse de pie. Rodeó la cintura de ella mientras Ciel lo abrazaba, y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

Para cualquiera de las demás personas que los vieran, simplemente parecerían como una pareja dando un pequeño paseo.

-¿Hay alguien en tu casa?

Ciel negó con la cabeza. Llegaron frente a la puerta, Sebastian sacó la llave de la mochila de Ciel, abrió la puerta y entraron. Después de que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Sebastian cargó a Ciel y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Ella ya estaba dormida cuando él la recostó en la cama. Entonces Sebastian se acostó al lado de ella y la abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Desde que había nacido como vampiro nunca antes se había encontrado con alguien que se preocupara por él como Ciel lo hacía, aunque también tenía que ver el hecho de que él realmente nunca había dado la oportunidad para que eso pasara, pero él siempre había pensado que no podía hacer eso. Pero con Ciel había sido diferente, ella había destruido todas las barreras que él había puesto a su alrededor, cuando estaba con ella, podía llegar a ser la persona más fuerte del universo y a la vez la más débil que pudiera existir.

-Gracias…nunca me voy a separar de tu lado, nunca te dejaré sola, nunca.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy apartado, un chico rubio iba entrando en una oscura habitación.

Había alguien sentado en una silla dándole la espalda al chico que acababa de entrar.

-¿Y bien?...Dime lo que pasó.

* * *

**Y estoy de regreso...o algo así...**

**Este capítulo es demasiado...corto para empezar...pero espero que en el próximo capítulo ocurra algo interesante, o se comiece a formar algo más.**

**Sé que voy a sonar exagerada pero, nunca creí que el final de Kuroshitsuji me pusiera así. Me quedó claro que gracias a los capítulos semanales tenía mi dosis de "inspiración" para poder escribir...ahora casi nada de nada.**

**Juro que todo lo que veo lo relaciono con Kuroshitsuji...y luego aparte por algo que me dijeron, no sé...se me fueron las ganas de escribir...pero realmente quiero terminar esta historia, quiero poner mi final, jajajajaja**

**Tal vez esta semana por fin suba otro fic que tengo haciendo desde hace tiempo...desde antes que terminara la temporada.**

_***Saludos***_


	13. Visita

_**Después de 14 meses sin pasarme por aquí...**_

* * *

Alois avanzó hasta ponerse justo detrás de la silla en la que se encontraba Claude.

_-Ocurrió lo que tú habías dicho. Era obvio que después de lo que le hiciste no la iba a dejar sola. Evita separarse de ella el menor tiempo posible._

_-Entonces será difícil poder acercarnos a ella de nuevo._

_-Yo digo que casi imposible. El único momento en el que él no está a su lado es en la escuela, o eso se podría decir, porque Sebastian la espera afuera y no se mueve hasta que la chica sale. _

_-Tarde o temprano tendrá que dejarla sola por un momento. Está llegando a su límite, no podrá pasar más tiempo sin beber sangre. _

_-De hecho, ese ya no es un problema. _

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-La volvió a morder. En realidad ella le pidió que la mordiera. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba la sangre e hizo eso._

_-¿Y qué pasó con él?_

_-Se pudo controlar antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento._

_-¡Maldición! Esto no nos ayuda en nada._

Claude se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Tenía que hacer algo para poder poner a Sebastian en el lugar que se merecía. Tenía que hacerlo pagar por atreverse a romper las reglas, tenía que hacerlo antes de que quebrantara la más importante. Aquella que su hermana había desobedecido por su culpa.

_-Muy bien. Hay que pensar en algo, esto no se puede quedar así. Debemos de encontrar la manera de separarlos o aprovechar cualquier descuido por parte de él, entonces, voy a necesitar que me sigas ayudando. _

Claude había llegado hasta el lugar en el cual se encontraba Alois, puso sus manos a ambos de su rostro y lo acercó a él.

_-Lo __harás,__¿verdad?_

_-Claro__…__tú __eres __mi __Alteza._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En los días siguientes todo ocurrió de manera normal. Sebastian esperaba a Ciel todos los días afuera de la escuela. A Ranmao y a Meylin ya no les extrañaba verlo, incluso Meylin ya había comenzado a platicar un poco más con él, sin mencionar que eso era gracias a que habían tenido la "plática" acerca de: ¿Y cuáles son tus intensiones con ella?

Ciel casi se ahogaba con el helado cuando había escuchado esa pregunta, pero aún así sintió un gran cariño hacia sus dos amigas. Y lo mismo le pasó cuando escuchó la respuesta de Sebastian.

_-Yo solamente quiero que Ciel sea feliz. Sé que no tengo realmente mucho de tiempo de conocerla, pero ha llegado a formar parte importante de mi vida. Así que tranquilas, la cuidaré bien. _

Las tres quedaron conmovidas con las palabras de Sebastian; él tomó la mano de Ciel y la apretó.

Ranmao se levantó de su asiento y casi se subió a la mesa para poder agarrar las manos de Sebastian y Ciel.

_-Chicos, les doy mi bendición._

_-No creo que tú seas la que deba decir eso. _

_-Meylin, Ciel es como mi hermana, de manera que sí puedo decir eso._

Los cuatro se comenzaron a reír, Ciel recordaría agradecerle más tarde a Ranmao por preocuparse por ella.

_-Ok, creo que opino lo mismo que Ranmao. Al principio si me mostré algo en contra de la relación entre ustedes dos, y de hecho en algunas ocasiones si se lo llegué a demostrar a Ciel, pero ahora…ya vi que realmente la quieres, y es obvio que ella te quiere a ti. Además, aquella vez no lo dije, pero gracias por haberla ayudado._

Ciel se puso de pie, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. Tal parecía que había recuperado a su amiga, aunque ella sabía que en realidad nunca la había perdido. Ranmao se unió a ellas diciendo que también quería abrazo.

Cuando Sebastian y Ciel se dirigían de regreso a casa de ella, él soltó su mano para ahora sujetarla por la cintura y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

A Ciel le pareció que Sebastian se había puesto un poco tenso, ella pudo ver de reojo que aunque él solamente miraba hacia el frente, estaba muy atento. Cuando Sebastian se dio cuenta de que Ciel lo observaba, bajó la vista y le sonrió, pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a su casa y Sebastian le dio las buenas noches acompañado de un "Te amo" y un beso en los labios, después de eso se marchó.

Esa actitud la dejó un poco confundida, antes la habría dejado hasta asustada al pensar que él se quería alejar de ella, pero ahora ya no volvería a tener esa duda. Pero eso no evitó que se durmiera pensando en el aspecto que Sebastian tenía por la tarde.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hacía horas que Ciel se había quedado dormida. Todo alrededor de ella estaba en silencio, ninguna persona transitaba por la calle, de modo que nadie pudo observar cómo un hombre se iba acercando a través de la calle, entraba al patio y se situaba justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación de Ciel.

La altura no era ningún problema para ese hombre, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba parado en la rama del árbol que estaba frente a esa ventana, la abrió y entró en la habitación. Claude miró a Ciel QUE dormía a sólo unos pasos de él.

Como era una noche calurosa sólo estaba cubierta por una delgada sábana, la cual dejó de cubrirla en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta dejando ver el pequeño short y la blusa de tirantes que llevaba en ese momento. Los ojos de Claude brillaron al contemplar aquella escena, pero ese brillo no tenía nada que ver con la sed que le hacía sentir la sangre de Ciel.

Comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, estiró una mano para poder acariciar esa blanca piel cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él.

_-Si la tocas, todo terminará en este mismo instante. _

_-Creí que eso era lo que querías. _

Una mano se puso sobre el brazo de Claude y lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Sebastian tenía una mirada que habría asustado a cualquier persona. Hizo que Claude retrocediera, hasta quedar más cerca de la ventana que de la cama de Ciel.

_-Estaba seguro de que no te habías ido._

_-Y yo ahora te digo que nunca voy a permitir que le hagas daño._

_-Has caído bajo Sebastian, más bajo de lo que lo hiciste en el pasado. Enamorarte de alguien que no era para ti y por tu culpa ella tuvo que ser sacrificada, y tal parece que la historia se volverá a repetir esta vez. Yo traté que esto se evitara, pero tú no quisiste hacer nada para ayudar._

_-No lo volveré a repetir. _

_-Recuerda que ella es humana. Son criaturas frágiles a las cuales les puede suceder cualquier cosa y eso puede significar el fin de su existencia. Existen muchas maneras en las que puede terminar su vida._

Justo cuando Sebastian se acercaba, Claude salió por la ventana en completo silencio, como si fuera una sombra.

Sebastian se quedó un momento de pie en el mismo lugar tratando de tranquilizarse, se dio la vuelta y el ver que Ciel dormía profundamente lo ayudó un poco.

Desde el momento en el que decidió permanecer al lado de Ciel sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles, pero también había decidido que no la dejaría y que la protegería a toda costa.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ciel comenzó a despertarse. Había tenido un extraño sueño en el que veía a Sebastian de espaldas. Aparentemente estaba hablando con alguien, pero ella no podía ver ni escuchar a alguien más. En realidad eso era todo lo que había pasado en el sueño, pero por alguna razón la hacía sentirse nerviosa.

Cuando se despertó por completo, vio que Sebastian estaba sentado en una silla frente a su cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy quieto.

Se levantó y lentamente se dirigió hacia él. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba pálido. Acarició su mejilla y ante ese contacto Sebastian abrió sus ojos.

_-Buenos días._

_-Hola. ¿Te sientes bien?_

_-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?_

_-Te ves un poco pálido. Ya pasó un tiempo desde que bebiste de mi sangre. ¿Necesitas más? Si es eso podemos…  
-Estoy bien. No te preocupes, así que cambiemos de tema, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy?_

_-¿Hoy?_

_-Es sábado. Tus papás salieron desde temprano. Te dejaron una nota; es posible que no regresen hasta en la noche, o en todo caso, hasta mañana temprano. _

_-Oh, entonces, ¿qué haremos?_

_-Lo que tú quieras, ¿pero que te parece si primero desayunas?_

No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Las manos de Sebastian alrededor de su cintura y mirarlo a los ojos hacía que se olvidara de todo. Si por ella fuera se podría quedar así todo el día, pero aún así bajaron a la cocina y comenzó a preparar hot cakes; Sebastian se había ofrecido a hacer el jugo de naranja.

Él había comido un poco, aunque solamente lo había hecho para acompañar a Ciel. Limpiaron el desorden que habían hecho. Ella subió a su recámara para poder arreglarse y Sebastian le dijo que él iría a hacer lo mismo, que no tardaría.

Estaba bajo la sombra del árbol por el cual Claude había subido hasta la recámara de Ciel, cuando la persona a la que le había marcado tan sólo unos minutos antes iba llegando.

_-Te he dicho que es mejor que compres un celular, así no tendrías que andarme llamando desde otras casas._

_-Ahora no Grell. Necesito que me hagas un favor. _

_-Tú dirás._

_-Quiero que te quedes aquí cuidando a Ciel, tengo que ir a la casa pero no quiero dejarla sola. No es necesario que te vea, solamente quiero saber que no está sola mientras yo regreso. _

_-¿Claude?_

_-Así es. En la noche vino. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se apareciera por aquí, y ya lo conoces. Por eso te pido esto; no me tardaré._

_-Descuida, yo aquí me quedo. Aunque de igual manera él por ahora está muy ocupado con ese chico. No creo que venga por aquí en estos momentos._

_-No quiero arriesgarme; regresaré lo más pronto posible. Gracias. _

Sebastian se apresuró, quería regresar rápido. Cuando llegó a la casa todo estaba en calma. Uno que otro vampiro se le quedó viendo cuando llegó, pero no le dijeron nada.

Se dirigió a su cuarto. Estaba cambiándose de ropa cuando Claude entró a la habitación. Iba descalzo y solamente llevaba puesto el pantalón. Se quedó frente a la puerta, de manera que bloqueaba el paso a Sebastian.

_-¿A dónde tan arreglado? Ya casi no pasas tiempo aquí._

Sebastian continuó vistiéndose cuando de pronto sintió a Claude justo detrás de su espalda, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

_-No lo lograrás._

_-Cállate._

_-¿Enserio no fue suficiente por lo que ya has pasado? Es más, escucha, tú no quieres que yo la mate, no quieres que alguien más lo haga, y como dices que la amas tanto, te daré la oportunidad de que tú seas el afortunado que lleve a cabo esa tarea. _

Sebastian no pudo más, arrojó a Claude contra la pared y colocó una mano alrededor de su cuello. Pero Claude lo sujetó de la muñeca y poco a poco comenzó a apartarla. No quería admitirlo, pero Claude era más fuerte que él. Lo empujó y cayó de espaldas en la cama. Se iba a sentar cuando Claude hizo que se volviera a acostar.

_-Entiéndelo, no puedes contra mí. No pudiste en aquella ocasión y ahora no será diferente. No voy a dejar que una tontería nos arruine. Además, si realmente "quieres protegerla" mientras tú no estás cerca de ella, deberías pensar en alguien mejor que Grell. _

¿Acaso eso significaba que había mandado a alguien a la cada después de que él se había marchado? En ese momento Alois apareció por la puerta, estaba completamente desnudo.

_-Oye, no puedes comenzar a hacer una cosa si no has terminado con lo que estabas haciendo antes. No puedes dejarme así._

_-Jajajaja, ¿celoso? Bueno Sebastian, habláremos después._

Claude sonrió y se levantó. Fue a reunirse con Alois y ambos se fueron por el pasillo. Sebastian de inmediato salió de la casa. Iba por los techos de las casas más rápido de lo que acostumbraba para que no pudieran verlo.

Cuando llegó al patio de la casa y no vio a Grell se aterró. Entró casi corriendo a la casa.

_-¡Ciel! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Grell! _

Grell apareció por la puerta de la cocina llevando un sándwich en la mano. Sebastian escuchó que alguien venía por las escaleras, y al dirigirse hacia allá vio a Ciel bajando por ellas. En cuanto la vio respiró tranquilo y cuando ya estaba un lado de él la abrazó.

_-Sebastian, ¿todo está bien? ¿Por qué estabas gritando?_

_-Perdón, es sólo que…¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Grell estaba regresando a la cocina cuando Sebastian lo llamó. De manera que se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia ellos mientras seguía comiéndose su sándwich.

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Lo que tú me dijiste, cuidarla._

_-Te dije que no era necesario que entraras. _

_-Sí. Pero lo que pasó fue que yo estaba afuera como tú me dijiste, entonces escuché que ella gritó. Creí que de alguna manera Claude o alguien más se había acercado sin que yo me percatara, así que decidí entrar. Y cuando lo hice…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Es que había una araña en el espejo del baño._

Ciel fue la que dijo eso. Estaba algo sonrojada, parecía como si estuviera muy apenada. Sebastian miró a Grell mientras él asentía con la cabeza.

_-De acuerdo, ¿pero no se te ocurrió pensar que él podría haber sido enviado por Claude?_

_-¡Oye!_

_-No. Sabía que era tu amigo._

_-¿Y cómo estabas segura de eso?_

_-Porque…porque recordé su voz…de cuando Claude me atacó. Él estaba contigo. Recuerdo haberlo escuchado. _

_-Ups. Perdón por lo que dije._

_-Descuida. Además no tiene cara de pertenecer al grupo de los chicos malos. _

_-¿Lo ves Sebastian? Todos aman mi rostro. _

_-Cállate Grell, no quieras lucirte. _

A pesar de decir esas palabras, Sebastian estaba sonriendo. Ciel pensó que todo aquello era muy divertido, parecían dos niños discutiendo para tratar de saber quién era el que había hecho trampa en el juego.

_-Espera…¿dijiste en el baño?_

_-¡No vi nada! ¡Lo juro! Maté a la araña y salí deprisa. Mi presentación la hice después de eso. Ok, veamos…creo que es tiempo de que me vaya. El caballero andante llegó, por lo tanto ya no se necesitan mis servicios. Gusto en conocerte Ciel, aunque haya tenido que ser por culpa de una araña, y gracias por la comida. _

_-Jajaja, igualmente. Y gracias a ti también. _

Grell salió por la puerta trasera dejando solos a Sebastian y a Ciel. Ella notó que aún estaba un poco tenso, así que lo abrazó y esperó hasta que él hizo lo mismo.

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que él iba a estar aquí?_

_-No quería que te preocuparas…no quiero que te preocupes. Por ahora…_

Sebastian hizo que Ciel retrocediera unos pasos y entonces la observó de abajo hacia arriba. Ciel llevaba una falda blanca un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa rosa y su cabello suelto lo adornaba una diadema del mismo color de la falda. Ante la mirada de Sebastian sintió que comenzó a ruborizarse.

_-Ahora tus mejillas combinan con tu blusa. Te ves preciosa._

_-Gracias._

_-Muy bien, entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?_

_-Sorpréndeme._

* * *

**_Alguien sigue vivo? ._._**

**_si es así, PERDÓN! pero enserio no sabía cómo continuar con esto, me quedé a la mitad del capítulo, y después de mucho tiempo, el viernes lo terminé u_u_**

**_escribí otros fics, pero para éste no se me ocurría nada. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones, así que trataré de terminar este y el de "Un nuevo comienzo"._**

**_Tengo que cambiar el formato de los demás capítulos ._. pero creo que primero veré si puedo terminar los capítulos que me faltan de este fic XD_**

**_Gracias a las personas que siguieron leyéndolo a pesar de tener siglos sin actualizar. Supongo que esos "por favor, continúa el fic" fueron los que hicieron que me decidiera a terminar este capítulo._**

**_Bueno, ahora si, espero poder continuarlo y subir capítulo por lo menos cada una o dos semanas :)_**


End file.
